Another Girl
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George and Liz have been dating for almost two years, and George wants to ask Liz a very important question, but something-or rather someone- come between them and messes everything up it seems. The third Story to my Liz and George stories...R
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I know I said I was going to take a break with Liz and George, bu ti got bored, so…Here's the third and most likely last story of George and Liz!**

Another Girl

**Chapter 1**

**December 1965**

It was Christmas, and George and Liz had been dating for almost two years. Liz watched him play his guitar on the couch with John.

John and Cynthia had come over for dinner because John wanted to talk to George about their upcoming LP.

I watched them talk for a bit, and went to tidy up the kitchen. Cynthia offered to help, but Liz told her she didn't have to. She did anyway.

"So," she said with a mischievous grin, "How're you and George doin?"

"What is it you wanna hear, Cyn?" Liz asked rolling her eyes. Liz knew she wanted George to propose to her, but Liz wasn't too sure if she was ready for that just yet.

"You mean he hasn't asked?" Cyn sounded completely crushed.

"Cyn, why do you want him to ask so much?" Liz asked with a girly giggle, "It's like you ant him to ask more than I do!"

"So, you do want him to ask?" Cyn asked, her grin appearing again.

I hesitated slightly, "Well I guess, but it's not something I've really planned on."

Cyn shrugged and put away the clean dishes she'd just dried for Liz with a sigh.

Liz was going to say something else on the matter but George and John came in and George wrapped his arms around Liz's waist from behind. She giggled and George nuzzled her neck as John asked if Cynthia was ready to go home.

They said goodbye to them and a very sleepy Julian, and were alone in their house just like normal.

Liz sighed at the quiet and finished up the dishes quickly, and George put his arms back around her. He kissed her softly and put his hands on her hips. Liz grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Lizzie." He said kissing her lips again.

"I love you too, Georgie!" she kissed him back and yawned.

George pulled her close and picked her up and carried her up the stairs to bed.

Liz giggled at him as her put her down on the bed and kissed her again with a crooked grin. When he pulled back Liz smiled widely and he sat back against the pillows with a sigh.

He looked thoughtful for as second and Liz took his hand as he spoke; "Liz, what do you want most for Christmas?"

She looked at him and thought for a second, "I want a puppy."

George laughed, "You want…a puppy?"

"Mhmm," she said, "I want a scruffy little puppy."

"I'm not scruffy enough for you?" George asked her shaking his hair in her face and she laughed loudly at him. She shook her head in response with another giggle. Liz kissed him on the cheek just to plead a little more with him. She put her head on his shoulder like she normally did, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly with a sleepy yawn.

"A puppy?" he asked again after a few minutes of quiet.

Liz laughed and nodded with a grin, "Yes, George a puppy," she said. He picked up her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Why a puppy?" he asked pleadingly, "What about a book, or a necklace?"

"I can't play with a book, Geo." She said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"But why a puppy, Liz?" he asked laughing, "Why not a turtle, or a…a-,"

"George," Liz said laughing, "Just forget I ever said I wanted a puppy if it freaks you out so much."

George kissed one last time and they both went to sleep.

The next morning Liz woke up with a wet kiss from George.

"Morning, Georgie!" she said sitting up. He pecked her mouth sloppily and got out of bed.

"Morning love." He said still half asleep.

Liz got up and went to find something to eat. George followed her and pulled out a box of cereal and handed it to her with a bowl. Liz pulled out the milk and two spoons before sitting down at the table to eat.

They both ate a bowl of cereal and almost made anew record without being interrupted during breakfast when the door bell rang.

Liz smiled and went to answer the door as George took the dishes to the sink. George followed her and found Brian at their door looking grumpy.

"Hello, Mr. Epstein," Liz said trying her best not to look worried, "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Brian said, "George is late for a recording session."

"I am?" George frowned and put his hand on Liz's shoulder.

Brian nodded, Yes, Paul and John evidently planned it a few days ago." George groaned and without a second thought ran up the stairs to get ready to leave.

"HE didn't know about it, Mr. Epstein." Liz said disappointed slightly, "As far as he was informed, he had the day off."

"That's alright, Liz," Brian said with an aggravated sigh, "Just tell him to be there in a half hour."

Liz nodded and Brian hopped back in his car and left. She ran upstairs to tell George what Brian had said getting more and more frustrated at Paul and John.

"Ok, thanks love," he said pecking her on the cheek before hurrying down the steps. He suddenly felt bad about leaving her by herself after he promised to spend the day with her, "Liz?" he said bounding back up the stairs to the bedroom, "I can call Paul and tell him I can't come."

"No, George; don't do that," she said biting her lip, "You need to work…"

"But, Lizzie," George protested, "We had plans…"

"George, we can do all those things some other time," Liz said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I promise. Now go on before you get into anymore trouble."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, "I love you Liz, I should be home-hopefully- before dinner." He kissed her again and left before Liz had any second thoughts,

**Ok, first chapter; how'd you like it? Review and tell me everything you thought about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where the hell is he?" Paul asked angrily. Ringo rolled his eyes.

"Well since you and John were the only ones who knew about this stupid thing," Ringo said trying his best not to slap Paul silly, "He probably had plans with Liz."

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes as George rushed in, "Sorry guys, I didn't know this was planned."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul waved him off and George picked up his guitar, "Let's just get started."

George started to play whatever song Paul waned to make perfect with a sigh. It was quite frustrating how he kept stopping them and telling them what they were doing wrong. George could tell he was starting to get on everyone's nerves, including his.

Within a couple of hours, George was about ready to go whether the session was over or not.

"George!" Paul screeched stopping them once again, "C'mon, why aren't you getting this right?"

George snapped back to reality and looked at Paul, "Sorry, you wanna try it again?"

They played the song again, but Paul still wasn't happy, "What is wrong with you guys today?"

George rolled his eyes and unstrapped his guitar.

"Where're you going Harrison?!" Paul wailed.

"I'm going _home_, Paul," George said loudly, "I wasn't informed of this stupid session until this morning and I didn't give up my day off with Liz to be yelled at by _you!_"

They watched him stop out the door angrily. John and Paul looked at each other as Ringo stood up and followed behind George wordlessly.

George got home about an hour later after stopping to pick something up for Liz. He smiled to himself as he came to find Liz asleep on the couch.

"Liz…" he whispered to her. He kissed and she woke up with a jump.

"Oh, George, what time is it?" she asked sitting up and stretching.

"Around noon," George said, "but I got you a present."

Liz's eyes lit up with excitement and she scooted closer to him, "What?"

He pulled the object from behind his back and Liz squealed with delight as he held it out to her.

"Oh my gosh George!" Liz took it from his and laughed. George had got her a puppy. It was a yorkie; it was black with a brown snout and paws. It licked Liz's nose and she kissed the top of its head.

"What's its name?" she asked biting her lip as she pet the hyper puppy.

George grinned at her, "She doesn't have one yet." George ran his hand down the puppy's back.

"Aw, George lets name her…" Liz stopped to think of a name, "Let's name her Sprout."

"Sprout?" George laughed, "I like it. Hello Sprout!"

The puppy barked happily at him and Liz laughed before kissing George.

"Thank you Georgie!" she said. He kissed her back and she let Sprout down to explore the house. George moved over to her and kissed her properly.

When she pulled away she gave him a serious look, "Why're you home so early?"

"How do you know I'm early?" he asked kissing her lips again.

"Because, George," Liz pushed him away, "I know Paul and I know he doesn't let anyone leave until he's happy."

George groaned and sat back on the couch, "It doesn't matter, Liz. The point is," he said grinning at her, "I'm here now and we can spend the rest of the day together like I promised."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled back she had a strange look in her eye George knew very well.

"Liz, just leave it alone, Paul got on my nerves so I left no big deal!" he said trying to get her to forget about it, "I promise. Now, I'm gonna get a quick shower; I'll be back." He kissed her cheek before bounding up the stairs.

Liz closed her eyes and put her head back with a sigh. Sprout hopped up on the couch and nudged Liz's hand with her tail wagging happily.

She smiled at her new puppy, and rubbed sprout's ears. Liz giggled and jumped when Sprout growled and barked when the doorbell rang.

"Shhh, it's alright, Sprout," Liz laughed as she answered the door.

At the door was a _very_ pretty girl with thick eyeliner and sweet smelling expensive perfume.

"Hi, can I help you?" Liz asked smiling politely, trying to mask the sense of uneasiness she suddenly felt.

"Yes, I'm looking for George Harrison, I'm Pattie." She said smiling a little too sweetly for Liz.

"Ok, well he's kinda…busy right now, do you wanna come in and wait for him?" Liz had no idea why she letting the person in her house as she stood aside for her.

"Oh, sure," Pattie stepped in the house and Liz led her to the living room awkwardly, "So who're you' the maid or something?"

Liz cocked an eyebrow at the pretty girl, "Um, no, I'm George's girlfriend."

Pattie looked astounded as George stumbled down the stairs and noticed the two staring at each other.

"Uh, Lizzie?" George asked nervously, "Why is _she_ here?"

"So you do know her?" Liz said smiling nervously.

"Yes, he knows me _quite_ well," Pattie pushed past Liz and wrapped her arms around George neck, "Don't you, Georgie?"

George took in a sharp breath as she nuzzled into his collar bone.

Liz was purely mortified, what the hell was going on? What wasn't George telling her? Liz didn't stick around long enough to find out. He lip quivered as she ran out the door. She didn't stop to look back at George as he went after her either.

**DUN, DUH-DUN! Pattie Boyd if you didn't catch who the other girl was. REVIEW PLEASE! BE HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The phone ringing made Beth jump out of her skin; she sighed as she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Beth, it's George." George responded worriedly, "I think Liz is headed for your house, and she's upset."

"What?" Beth was confused, "Why's she upset? What happened?"

"One of my old…girlfriends showed up, and Liz didn't give me a chance to explain anything," George said frantically as Liz came through the door crying her eyes out.

"She just got here, George," Beth said quickly, "I'll talk to her don't worry."

Beth didn't give George a chance to say anything else before she hung p the phone and Liz sat down on the couch with Beth, "Liz, love what happened?"

"George…" Liz was crying too hard to sting together a sensible sentence, "Pattie…she kissed…he…"

Beth wasn't comprehending anything, "Liz, calm down, take a deep breath."

Liz nodded and Beth wrapped her arms around her devastated niece. After a few minutes Liz was telling Beth everything that happened that day starting with what happened that morning.

Beth comforted her and told her she could stay in her old room for a while.

Around 7:30 after a failed attempt to get Liz to eat something, Beth answered the door and tried to keep her smile at seeing George.

"Beth, I need to talk to Liz." He pleaded quietly, "I need to explain-,"

"George," Beth interrupted, "She doesn't wanna talk to you, but I'm not stopping you from trying."

George smiled gratefully and ran up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. When she opened the door her expression hardened. George's heart ached at knowing he'd caused her to hurt the way she was. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't wanna here it and slammed the door in his face. He let out a sad sigh and gave up trying for the night.

George was devastated for more than a week. He tried his hardest to get Liz to come home, but she didn't want him around.

John and Paul noticed their friend's sullen mood and asked him about it one afternoon in the recording studio.

George tried to stay strong, but as he told them what happened he felt his lip quivering threateningly.

"Don't worry, Georgie," John clapped him on the shoulder, "You'll get her back."

"But how? She won't talk to me, guys?" George said holding back a sob.

"What happened with Pattie?" Paul asked crossing his arms.

George shrugged, "She kept coming by, but she stopped around Wednesday last week."

"Well, wasn't all this her fault?" John asked frowning.

George shrugged, "I guess, but why does it matter? I've already lost Liz."

With that he skulked out of the building sadly and Paul and John looked at each other worriedly.

They hated when George was like this. All they wanted to do was help so they decided to go and talk to Liz.

* * *

Paul and John sat in Beth's kitchen with a very sad Liz, within the next hour.

"Guys, it's not that I don't wanna talk to him," Liz said after they pleaded with her to at least speak to George, "I'm just sort of scared about who that chick was."

"It doesn't matter, Lizzie!" Paul said, "She's gone, George said so."

"But she said she knew him _very_ well." Liz said mimicking Pattie's seductive voice with a grim expression, "What if he was…messing around with her?"

"Liz," John said, surprised at himself briefly for using her first name for a second, "He misses you; he cant focus on anything without breaking down! Pattie's gone; she means nothing to George anymore!"

"What do you mean by anymore!?" Liz was panicking again, "That implies that she meant something to him before all this!"

Before John and Paul knew what happened, they were being kicked out by Beth in the nicest way possible for making things worse and making Liz cry.

* * *

George plopped down on the couch with the deepest despair he'd ever felt in his life. John and Paul had just left after telling him their conversation with Liz the day before.

How could she think he was messing around with some other girl? Sure Pattie had been a small fling while filming "A Hard Day's Night", but Liz knew about that.

When George was sure he'd lost Liz forever, Sprout jumped up and licked his hand and barked happily at him. George grinned at the puppy and suddenly had an idea how to get Liz back. He put the puppy carefully in the floor and bolted up the stairs.

**OK, tell me what you thought of THAT! It was kinda short, I know, but just wait it gets better, I promise...I NEED FEEDACK PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Liz was on her bed in her old room crying- again. She hadn't felt so lonely in such a long time she barley knew how to handle the sadness. What was getting on her nerves more was that Beth was constantly checking in on her to make sure she was alright.

She was wiping her face frustrated at how much she missed George, when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Liz, it's Beth," Liz groaned loudly, "Calm down I'm only here to ask if you're ready to talk to George."

"Why?" Liz cursed under her breath for sounding so hopeful.

"Well he's at the front door." Beth said hearing Liz's tone.

"No, tell him to go away!" Liz hated herself immediately after the words left her mouth. She really did want to talk to him again.

Beth sighed from behind the door and Liz heard her disappointed footsteps as they walked back downstairs.

Liz started to cry a new set of tears as she buried her face in her pillows. She had almost cried herself to sleep when she heard the familiar sound of her window opening. She sat up quickly and looked to the window alarmingly. She tensed at seeing a hand appear on the sill, and then the beautiful eyes of George Harrison peaked over at her shyly.

She bit down on her quivering lip as he climbed in with a grunt; "I'm getting too old for climbing through your window, love."

Liz didn't say anything as he caught his breath and looked at her, knowing he'd hurt her. George took a deep breath and let it all out through his cheeks and he held out his arms as he opened his mouth to speak.

She cut him off just like every other time he tried to talk to her, but this time it wasn't slamming the door in his face or running away, this time she spoke to him.

"Who is she?" she asked softly looking at the floor.

"She's…" George didn't know what to tell her, "She was a girl I…liked a while back."

"When?" Liz looked up at him, but avoided his eyes.

George moved toward her, but she stepped away from him just a quickly. He sighed and sat down on the bed, "You remember that girl from "A Hard Day's Night"?"

Liz nodded at remembering the sting of that hurtful couple of weeks, "Yes, why?"

"Well," George took another deep breath, "That's her, and I don't know why she showed up."

Liz nodded again and sat down next to him, "So is she gone?" she asked taking a shaky breath.

"Yes, love," George pushed the loose hair out of her face and cupped her cheek, "She's gone as far as I know. If she comes back, we'll just ignore her, I promise. Please, Liz, come home!"

He leaned forward and kissed her mouth so gently, and she started to cry again. George held her close and comforted her quietly, trying not to cry himself as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you George," Liz choked, "And I do wanna come home…"

George looked at her, "But…?"

"But I don't think I can handle _her_ possibly stopping by." Liz's lip was quivering again and George kissed her mouth to keep her from crying again. When he pulled back, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Liz. I know you don't wanna see her, but I'm trying to fix that, I promise." He said near her ear. She sniffled and nodded before kissing his lips.

He pulled her off the bed and nuzzled her cheek, "You wanna come home now?"

Liz nodded stiffly and George led her downstairs. She had to keep her bubbling happiness at bay as his hand found it's way to the small of her back as the descended the stairs.

Beth had been having a phone conversation with Geo when she saw them together.

"Um, Beth," Liz said nervously, "I'm gonna go…"

Beth grinned and nodded with an enthusiastic wave goodbye. George chuckled and led Liz out to the car, suddenly feeling overly nervous. She stopped abruptly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug

He wrapped his arms around her in return and she sighed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I acted so stupid, George," she said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry too, Liz, "He kissed her cheek sweetly and she kissed his mouth. He was so happy he got her back as he kissed her back and pulled her as close as he could get her.

After a few minutes of lovely kisses they both missed the past two weeks, George pulled back and opened the car door for her. She pecked his cheek before climbing into the passenger seat.

There was silence all the way back home. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more the both of them taking in being with each other again.

George kept glancing at Liz every chance he got and nearly every time Liz caught him and blushed like a 13 year old again.

As they pulled into the drive, Liz let out a small breath and George followed her gaze to the front step. He groaned and threw his head back against the seat frustrated, as he parked the car. He looked over at Liz and knew all she wanted to do was go to bed.

Liz at him with her eyebrow cocked angrily as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"I'll get rid of her, don't worry," George got out of the car and went up to Pattie, "You have to leave." He said sternly. Pattie just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But Georgie," she said brushing her mouth against his, "I thought we could spend the night together again."

"NO! Pattie I finally got Liz to come home and if you don't leave, you'll mess that up!" George glanced at Liz sitting in the car. She looked like she might cry again.

"C'mon Georgie, you said you loved me." Pattie complained.

George rolled his eyes, "That was a long time ago, and I have Liz."

Pattie giggled, "That didn't seem to stop you when we met," she said seductively, "Or the other night."

She reached up and kissed his lips. George tried his best to prevent it, but he couldn't struggle enough. He put his arms around her and let it happen.

He suddenly felt stupid as he remembered Liz too late. She let out a devastated sob as she pushed past them to go into the house. George pushed Pattie back and followed Liz into the house.

Pattie tried to follow, but George slammed the door in her face and locked it just to be sure before racing up the stairs to Liz.

**Just when you think they've made up, BOOM, Pattie come back and messes it up! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also I need some ideas…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Liz!" George said catching sight of her as she entered the bedroom. He got to the door just in time for it to snap shut loudly, "Liz please!"

Upon turning the knob, George found she hadn't locked the door. He opened it and saw Liz standing at one of the big windows with her head against the cool glass as she stared out trying to keep herself from crying.

He stood there watching her for a second wishing he could take back everything he did with Pattie.

Liz was wiping her face and sniffling quite a bit before George realized she was crying and trying to keep him from seeing.

"Go away George." She choked without looking away from the window

"Liz, please just give me a chance," George walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him with a horrified look as she moved away from him.

"You have 30 seconds; go." She said waiting for him to explain himself. He just stood there looking at her as she counted in her head up to 30. "I can't believe you!" she yelled, "I give you the chance you asked for and you just stand there staring at me like I've grown a second head!"

"Liz, I don't know where to start with it!" he knew it was a stupid response, but he knew he couldn't just stand there.

"Why don't you start with why she was here? Or how long you've been shagging her while you've been with me?" Liz yelled louder the longer she went on, and her lip quivered violently, "Why don't you tell me why you lied to me, telling me you loved me all the time?"

George swallowed hard, "I didn't lie to you!" he said looking her in the eye, "I lied to Pattie, if I lied to anybody. I do love you!"

"You seriously think I'm gonna believe you again?" Liz wiped her face again as the tears poured down he cheeks, "After you promised me she was gone, and we'd ignore her?"

George felt his eyes welling up at knowing he was losing her, "Liz, I'm sorry," he said stepping toward her and taking her shaking hands in his, "I know what I promised, and I know I broke that as soon as we got home, but please Liz, give me another chance." He put his forehead against hers.

She groaned, "No, George stop doing that!" she said moving across the room away from him.

"Doing what?" George asked frustrated at her, though he knew h e had no right to be.

"Coming to me, taking my hand, and making me feel believe you!" Liz said getting mad because she knew he was frustrated.

"Well what do you _want_ me to do?" George yelled, "I don't wanna lose you! I won't be able to stand it; I can't lose you!"

"I want you to answer my questions!" Liz sobbed still yelling at him, "I want you to make me feel better by telling me she means nothing to you!"

"Ok," George said trying to keep his temper down, "Why was she here? Why do you think she was here Liz? She's just some girl that caught my eye two years ago! You even knew about her! How long have I been shagging her while I've been with you? How could I possibly sneak around with her when I'm barely home with you?! When I'm not here, I'm with John, Paul, and Ringo and the recording studio!" he said loudly, but he didn't consider it yelling.

Liz collapsed into tears the more he yelled, "George stop yelling at me! I am the one who should be making _you_ feel bad, not the other way around!" she said.

"You asked me the questions, and I'm answering them!" George said angrily, "I'm sorry of its making you feel bad for wrongly accusing me of cheating on you!"

Liz rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the bedroom. She shut the door loudly in his face and she did lock it that time. He heard her crying, and wished more than anything he hadn't said all that. He wanted to comfort her so badly it hurt him.

"Liz, I'm sorry I yelled at you, will you please let me back in?" he asked quietly.

"NO!" she wailed, "You should have thought of that before you kissed some other girl on the front step while I waited in the car for you to get rid of her!"

George sighed and looked at the floor as he went downstairs to the couch. He saw Sprout asleep on the couch on a fluffy chair, and wondered how she could sleep through all the yelling that just went on.

As he put his head down on the throw pillow the phone rang. He was tempted to just leave it, but the ringing annoyed him.

"Hello?" he asked plainly.

"George?" Beth asked, "Did you two work things out?"

George sighed, "No all I managed to do was make thing ten times worse."

"George, I'm sorry." Beth said sympathetically. "She really does love you, she always has."

"I know, I love her too, but I'm just too stupid to figure things out between us." George said as the tears finally started to fall.

"Just give her some time, George," Beth said reassuringly, "She can't think straight with people yelling at her and telling her what she's doing wrong."

"I know that," George said slapping himself for doing that exact thing to her, "Goodnight Beth. Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, 'night, George." Beth said before hanging up the phone.

George suddenly remembered he had a key to the upstairs bedroom as he fell asleep on the couch.

**REVIEW! BE HAPPY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

George woke up with the phone ringing in his ear. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the phone, "What?" he asked grudgingly.

"Hey Georgie," Pattie's voice echoed in his ears momentarily.

"How in Earth did you get my private number?" he asked trying to keep his voice down if Liz was asleep.

"C'mon, Georgie," Pattie said avoiding the question, "Did you get rid of that other chick yet?"

"No, Pattie I didn't, and I'm not going to. Stop bugging me! Stop calling here, and don't bother Liz either!" George hung up the phone before he got a response from her with a groan.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He put his head back down on the pillow and started to go back to sleep when he heard scratching on a door upstairs. He looked around and didn't see Sprout on the chair anymore, so he went to find her.

He found her at the bedroom door wanting to get in and cuddle up with Liz. He picked her up off the floor and brought her with him to find the key to the door.

It took him a few minutes, but after digging around the junk draw in the kitchen he found the key and took Sprout back upstairs quietly. He unlocked the door and put Sprout on the bed.

Liz was curled up on the bed sound asleep. By what George saw, she seemed to have cried herself to sleep, and it saddened him greatly. He stroked her hair off her damp cheek and crouched down next to the bed. He kissed her cheek longingly and rubbed her arm before exiting the bedroom and going back to the couch.

He looked at the clock on the mantle and saw it was only 3:21 a.m. Liz wouldn't be up for another 3 hours, and George wouldn't get a chance to speak with her again till much later in the evening.

He didn't even know whether he'd get that chance anyway if she locked him out before he got home, and he frequently forgot his key.

He got back down on the couch and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Liz woke up around the usual time every morning, which was why she was surprised to find herself getting out of bed at 11:00; 2 hours later than normal.

The bedroom door was ajar, and Sprout was curled up on George's pillow. George must have found the key and left the door open for Sprout to come in.

Liz wished more than anything none of none of this stupid fighting ever happened between them. She barely even cared about Pattie anymore; she just wanted to be on speaking terms with George again.

Liz heard the phone ringing downstairs (**N.A. their phone sure does ring a lot…) **and hurried to answer it.

"Liz!" Cynthia's voice said worriedly, "John told me what happened between you and George!"

"Yeah," Liz said calmly, "I'm pretty much over it now though."

"Could I come over and bring you anything?" Cyn asked concerned.

"Sure you can come over and bring something to eat. I'm starving and I don't feel like making anything."

"You got it love," Cyn said with a laugh, "I hope you cont mind me bringing Julian though."

"Course not," Liz said, "See you in a few." Liz hung up the phone and started to straighten up the living room for Cyn.

She would have been finished a whole lot faster if Sprout wasn't jumping and whining at her.

"Oh, Sprout, _will_ you stop it?!" thoroughly annoyed with her puppy. Sprout whimpered in response and Liz figured her to be hungry.

"Ok, ok," Liz said walking to the kitchen, "I'll get you something."

Upon entering the kitchen with Sprout following her, Liz found a bowl of puppy chow on the counter with a piece of paper under it. She put the bowl in the floor for the suddenly jumpy fluff-ball and read the note curiously:  
**Liz,**

**I put food out for Sprout; the rest is in the pantry if she wants more. I'll be home around five like normal, if you still care.**

**I love you, George**

Liz blew the air out of her cheeks as Cyn rang the doorbell and entered the house.

"Lizzie?" Cyn called, "Where are you?"

"In here Cyn!" Liz called back shoving the note in her pocket.

Cyn came in the room with Julian on her hip and a paper bag in her hand; "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Liz frowned and looked at her clothes, "Sorry, Cyn," she said, "I kinda just got up."

Cynthia pushed her to the stairs, "Go get dressed!"

Liz went upstairs and threw on a pair of old jeans and one of George's old T-shirts before looking at the note George left her before he left for work again. She read it over and over trying to figure out why he doubted if she cared. She was the one doubting him, why was he worried?

"Liz?" Cyn asked after a few minutes, "You alright?"

Liz jumped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fin-,"

The doorbell cut her off, and she raced downstairs to answer it.

"Hell-." Her happy mood went away instantly, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Georgie!" Pattie said in her perky voice.

Liz narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Well he's not here," Liz said through gritted teeth, "Why are you here to see him?"

"Well, _Liz,_" Pattie said rolling her eyes, "George is _my_ boyfriend now. I have no idea why he hasn't kicked you out yet."

Liz was close to tears when Cyn came up behind her, "Who was at the door...?" she trailed off at seeing the pretty blonde at the door, "Is she the one who started all this?"

Liz cleared her throat nervously, "Yep, now she's apparently George's…girlfriend." Liz couldn't bare it anymore. She left Cyn to deal with Pattie.

She went to sit down on the couch and hugged a throw pillow to herself before crying hard into it. She noticed it smelled an awful lot like George from sleeping on the couch.

She vaguely heard Cyn yelling and then the door slammed loudly as Julian climbed up into Liz's lap.

"Lizzie?" he said in his 3 year old voice, "Why're you sad?"

Liz giggled at the cute little boy, "I'm not sad Jules." She smiled as Cyn came back, "Why don't you go play with Sprout while mummy and I talk for a bit?"

Julian smiled and went looking for Sprout.

"She's gone now." Cyn said plopping down with a magazine like it was no bug deal.

"Thank Cyn." Liz said sniffling.

"Yeah, well I try." Cyn shrugged, "So you really need to tell me about all this."

So Liz spilled her guts, and it only took a whole 2 hours to get it all out, "Then she shows up here saying she's his girlfriend."

"Liz," Cyn said seriously, "_You're_ his girlfriend; she was trying to get a rise out of you."

"But how do you know Cyn!?" Liz asked desperately.

"Liz, you just gotta trust him," Cyn said shrugging again, "I know you two had a big fight last night, but what couple doesn't? You just gotta give him a chance."

Liz nodded and watched Julian chase Sprout around and helped Cyn make cookies for the next two hours. Cyn and Julian were getting ready to leave while Liz put all the chocolate chip cookies on a plate when the doorbell rang again. Cynthia ran for the door before Liz had a chance.

Liz gave Julian another cookie when Cyn called her to the door. Liz grinned at Julian and went to see who was at the door that Cyn couldn't handle.

Liz raised her eyebrows at George standing on the front step looking sheepish.

"I didn't lock to door, George." She said plainly.

"I know, but I didn't wanna just walk in…" George said looking at the ground.

"This is your house, why're you knocking on your door while it's unlocked?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest, trying to block the cold wind.

"Because I didn't think you wanted to see me all that much right now." George said looking up at her.

Liz bit her lip, and was considering leaving him on the front step where he was, "You wanna come inside your house?" she asked with a sigh. George's eyes lit up slightly as he entered the house as Cyn peck Liz's cheek goodbye.

"Bye Liz," Julian said waving as Cyn pulled him out the door.

"Bye, Jules." Liz ruffled the little boy's hair before shutting the door as the walked away.

Liz looked to George and swallowed hard, "She came by earlier." She said walking away from him casually going back to the kitchen to tend to her cookies.

George followed her and was trying not to be nervous, "Oh yeah?"

"She said she was your girlfriend." She finished putting the cookies on a plate and handed him the last one.

He looked at it for a second, "Oh, well she's not, Liz."

"I know," she said biting into one of the cookies.

George looked at her blankly, "You do?"

Liz moved around the counter to him as he bit into his cookie, "Yeah and I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Well, I kinda deserved it; I mean I _did_ kiss her last night." George said pushing her hair out of her face.

"And the other night…" Liz muttered looking at the floor.

"And you have no idea how sorry I am about it!" George said taking her hands, "I feel so stupid, Liz."

"I know George," Liz pursed her lips, "And I know in order for our relationship to work, we have to trust each other."

George nodded and she stepped up to him as he hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder and giggled happily soaking in the way his arms felt around her.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, and Liz didn't have anymore doubt in him.

**Ok, this isn't the end of the story, guys, I want you all to know that. The story's just barely getting started, so review and tell me what you think of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**December 24, 1965; Christmas Eve**

George and Liz were attending Ringo and Maureen's Christmas party a few days later, and George was all too thrilled with some of the guests.

"George," Ringo said, "she's his girlfriend, I can't just tell Eric Clapton he can't some if he brings Pattie!"

"But Ringo, she's loony!" George said as Liz walked up to them.

"Who's loony?" she asked taking a sip of George's drink.

"No one, love." George said glaring at Ringo before walking off to dance with Liz.

About half way through the dance, George found he was dancing with Pattie after Eric Clapton cut in to dance with Liz.

"Hello Georgie!" Pattie said in her normal seductive tone.

"H-hello Miss Boyd." George stammered nervously, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, don't be nervous, Georgie." She stroked his hair out of his face, "What do you say we go someplace alone to…catch up?" she managed to pull herself closer to him.

"Uh, I'm gonna go with no, sorry," George let go of her and walked off the dance floor.

He caught sight of Liz giggling as she danced with Eric, and felt very uneasy as John and Cynthia came up to him.

"Hi George!" John said loudly, "How you doin?"

"Oh, I'm alright," he lied tearing his gaze away from Liz and Eric, "And yourself?"

"You're worried about Eric and Liz aren't you?" John asked with a chuckle; George nodded.

"Well then Cynthia, my love, would you like to dance?" John asked hold his hand out to Cyn.

Cynthia smiled, "Oh, Jonathan, I thought you'd never ask!" she responded as he whisked her away.

George watched them as they danced casually toward Liz and Eric.

John cut in and Cyn began to dance with Eric as John danced Liz back to George. He twirled her into George's arms and she smiled at John.

"Thank you for saving mi Winnie!" she said as George put his arm around her.

John grinned childishly and went to find something to do. George kissed Liz and she giggled as she put her arms around his neck as they started to dance again.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" she asked biting her lip hopefully.

"If I tell you now you won't be surprised!" he said receiving a groan for her response.

"I'll tell you what I got you!" she pleaded. George laughed at her.

"Liz," he said, "You do this every year, and I never tell you! You're just gonna have to wait!"

He kissed her again, as they saw all the people entering the house suddenly.

George took Liz's hand and led her outside to the cold garden.

"Liz, I need to ask you something _very_ important," he said as she frowned and nodded at his sudden seriousness.

He started to dig around in his pocket and Liz bit her lip in confusion. George smiled and knelt down in front of her, and her frown got bigger.

Liz, I love you so much and I-," George couldn't continue because Ringo came out looking angry.

"George, I need you to help me; John and Mick Jagger got into another fight…" he trailed off at noticing what George was doing, "sorry, George…"

George let out and aggravated sigh and stood up, "Its fine; c'mon."

Liz was frowning when she was suddenly back inside with Maureen and Cynthia.

"Cyn do you ever find your husbands fights are always at the most inconvenient of times?" Maureen asked noticing Liz's confused expression.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Cyn asked looking at the two girls in front of her.

Maureen knew what George was planning, because he'd told Ringo before the party, but she couldn't believe Cyn hadn't figured it out yet.

Then it suddenly clicked in Liz's mind, "Mo?" she asked barely audible, "Is George planning to propose?"

Maureen cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, like I'd tell you truthfully, Elizabeth."

Liz giggled, "Yeah," she said as she started to get nervous. She looked around for George and saw him walking toward her, but was cut off by Eric Clapton.

George spoke to him for a second, but Liz could tell he was nervous, and wanted to get back to her. After George spoke to Eric, he continued toward Liz, but Pattie suddenly yanked him off course.

"Liz?" Cyn asked frowning, "You alright?"

Liz just pointed to George, who was trying desperately to get out of Pattie's grasp. Cyn narrowed her eyes and pulled Liz with her toward them.

"Cyn, No!" Liz said trying to keep Cyn from putting her in the middle, but she was already standing in front of George and Pattie.

"Liz!" George said casually pulling her next to him, "There you are!"

"George!" she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked at Pattie, and Pattie rolled her eyes and walked away. Liz let out a sigh of relief as George rubbed her shoulder and Cyn smiled proudly to herself.

"So what did she want?" Cyn asked watching Pattie cross the room.

"Same thing she always wants I suppose." George shrugged following her gaze.

"Great…" Liz muttered put her face against George's sleeve. He stroked her hair reassuringly and kissed the top of her head.

"Just ignore her, Lizzie." He said as she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

Liz nodded and took a deep breath. She kissed him quickly before turning to walk back to mo with Cyn. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back outside to the garden.

"I still wanna ask you something, Liz." he said getting back down on one knee.

Liz grinned at him and giggled girlishly and he fug around in his pocket again.

"Elizabeth Parker, I love you more than anything, and I don't know what I'd do with out you," George said taking her hand in his with a crooked grin, "Will yo-?"

"Georgie!" Pattie said loudly, "I've been looking for you every where!"

George stood up quickly and glanced between the two girls feeling very uncomfortable.

"Go away, will you please!?" Liz said angrily, "What have I ever done to you?"

Pattie looked taken aback, "You didn't have to do anything, love," she said smirking, "when I see something I want, I _always_ get it; no matter what."

George saw Liz's expression, and literally had to hold her back from beating the crap out of Pattie, "Liz!" he struggled to keep his hold on her, "Stop! She's not worth it!"

Pattie was grinning triumphantly and George finally calmed Liz down. Pattie sneered and turned around to go back inside as Liz plopped down on a bench in the garden.

George sat down next to her and hugged her close to him. She slid her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek as she sighed.

"What were you gonna ask me George?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll ask you later love…" George stood up and led her back into the warm house.

They didn't stay much longer than that, because George didn't like all the people too much in such a big crowd. George went to tell Ringo they were going on home and Liz went to collect her coat.

She made it all the way to the front door when Eric Clapton cut her off, "Hello again," he said smiling at her.

"Hello," Liz said smiling politely, something about him made her shiver. She went to put on her coat, and he spoke to her again.

"Miss Parker, I was just curious, who're you here with?" he asked innocently.

"George Harrison," Liz said pulling her coat on the rest of the way, "I'm his girlfriend."

"So you're the one Pattie's always complaining about?" he asked looking her up and down a couple times. Liz hugged her coat closer to herself and sighed.

"Yes, she's quite annoying if I may say so…" she muttered as George met her at the door.

"Eric," he said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hullo George," Eric said, "I want to apologize about Pattie tonight. I don't really know what's gotten into her. I don't even know where she went…" he looked around for her.

George accepted his apology politely and said goodbye before there was any unwanted conversation.

They drove home in silence, and when they got inside, Liz got in the shower and George sat on the couch to wait for her; he turned on the telly yo pass time.

What was on the TV puzzled him greatly. It was a tabloid talk show, and the spokesperson was talking about 'George Harrison's new fiancé'.

He hadn't proposed to Liz at the party and the only people who knew about it were close friends who wouldn't dare let something like that slip. He was even more surprised when they showed a photo of Pattie Boyd, saying _she_ was his fiancée and that he proposed at Ringo's party.

He shut the TV off frustrated as Liz came downstairs and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter, love?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Pattie's let it out that she's my fiancé." George said rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

Liz groaned, "_I'm_ not even your fiancée and I'm your girlfriend!" she said burying her face in his sleeve.

George laughed, "I know, I wonder how Eric feels about all this since she is his girlfriend."

"How on earth did she become his girlfriend? She nuts!" Liz asked with a giggle.

"I'm nuts too!" George said kissing her cheek. Liz laughed as his mouth came down on hers. She kissed him and went into a giggling fit as he nuzzled her neck playfully.

"I know you're nut," Liz kissed his nose, "But the not the same type as Pattie."

"No," George agreed, "I'm much more fun!" he kissed her again and she bit her lip as he looked at her lovingly.

She pecked his mouth and grinned, "I love you George!"

She smiled at her, "I love you too," he pecked her mouth again; "Now let's go to bed!"

They went upstairs and got in bed after George changed clothes, "Goodnight, love." He kissed her cheek and she curled up against him and went they went to sleep.

**Again, the stories still not over! The drama starts up again in the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome, BE HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**December 25, 1965; Christmas day**

Liz woke up to Sprout licking her face excitedly; "Sprout," she muttered swatting at the puppy, "Stop it, I'm trying to sleep!"

She heard George laugh as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "LIZ IT"S CHRISTMAS, GET UP!

Liz looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Really George?"

He looked at her quite seriously, "You begged me for your present yesterday and, you could at least get up and give me mine!"

Liz sighed and got out of bed and followed George as he ran down the stairs like a little kid and sat down on the couch. Liz picked out his present from under the Christmas tree and handed it to him.

George ripped the wrapping off the small box excitedly and pulled out his father's old watch. It had been throw in their junk draw because it was broken when he got it, and Liz got it fixed for him. He smiled at her, happier about the watch than Liz expected.

He stood up and put his arms around her, "Thank you Liz." He kissed her before putting the gold watch on his wrist.

"You're welcome, love." She kissed him back, "Now where's my present?"

He smiled nervously and turned around, bent down and handed her Sprout, "Merry Christmas!"

Liz laughed and took Sprout from him, "Well I got what I wanted!" she said kissing Sprout on the top of the head, "Thanks George." She kissed his cheek and yawned as she sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and rubbed Sprout's head and ears before lacing his fingers with Liz's.

Liz looked over at him and frowned, "You said you wanted me to be surprised about my present last night!"

"You weren't surprised I got you Sprout?" George asked laughing.

Liz rolled her eyes and got up to get ready to go to Beth's house. They were having their party there with just close friends. Geo was coming home until after new years and everything.

Liz went upstairs and changed into a red dress that went to her knees and a pair of black ballet flats. She put her hair up in a neat ponytail as George came into the room and seared for something festive to wear.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and was about to put on a black sweater when Liz threw a green knitted one at him.

"Merry Christmas from your mum." Liz said as he pulled the sweater over his head.

He looked down at it, "I can't wear this, Liz!" he complained, "John will make fun of me!"

"No he won't George," Liz said from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

"How do you know?" he asked walking in to brush his own teeth.

"Because," she said rinsing her mouth, "I know that Cyn's making his wear his too."

George grinned and watched her walk out of the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth. He ran his hand through his hair and straightened it down before he went downstairs.

The two came to find out it had snowed the night before, so it took them an hour to get Beth's house when it normally takes ten minutes. Liz had insisted on bringing Sprout, so that didn't help the car ride much either.

When they got to Beth's house, Geo greeted them happily and Liz was very excited to see him. She hugged him and Geo shook George's hand as Beth came up and hugged them like she hadn't seen them in years.

"Merry Christmas!" she said as Liz let Sprout down. There was a childish squeal of excitement from the living room as the puppy entered, and Liz knew it was Julian.

They went to the living room and put their other present under the tree as John and George started to make fun of each other's sweaters.

Cyn and Liz laughed at them and went on with their normal girl talk as Paul, Ringo and Maureen came in.

Mo sat down with Cyn and Liz and joined in on the chit chat as the boys picked on each other as usual. They were having some random conversation when Cyn pulled at Liz's left hand to see the non existent ring.

"What gives?" she asked, "I saw him take you back outside last night?"

Liz scoffed, "Pattie interrupted."

"So he didn't ask?" mo asked sounding as disappointed as Cynthia.

Liz shook her head and rubbed her hand down Sprout's back. Julian had already tired out the poor puppy.

Paul interrupted everyone's conversation, "Can we open present now!?"

Everyone laughed at him, "Wow, that's usually John." Cyn said still grinning.

"Well can we!?" John said just to push Cyn's buttons. Beth and Geo nodded and Ringo volunteered Liz to go first. They all decided to do Secret Santa in stead of getting individual presents.

Liz nodded, "I got Ringo!" Ringo smiled and George looked disappointed. She handed him a small box which he opened and pulled out a ring to add to his collection.

"Thanks Liz!" he said sliding it on his middle finger, "Ok, my turn, I got Cynthia!"

Ringo gave Cynthia a scarf, Cynthia got Paul, Paul got Mo, Mo got John, and John got George. So after a bottle of French perfume, a book on rock and roll history, a case of beer (John's spoof gift for George), it was George's turn and it as obvious he got Liz.

He smiled quite nervously and moved towards her. He knelt down in front on her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Liz," he said grinning, "I love you too much to let you go, and I've already tried this twice, so," George pulled a Ringo box out of his pocket, "Elizabeth Parker, will you marry me?"

Liz felt her lip quivering as she covered her mouth, "Oh, yes George I'll marry you!" George put the ring on her finger and she kissed and hugged him.

There was applause from everyone in the room and Liz was having a hard time composing herself. George kissed her again and she laughed as he sat down in the floor in front of her.

John looked at the two and had to comment, "Are you two finished being sappy?"

Cyn rolled her eyes at her husband, "Yes John, why?"

"I'm starving!" he said picking Julian up and carrying him to the table. Liz laughed again and Beth announced it was time to eat. Beth hugged Liz before she could get to the table.

"Oh, Liz I'm so happy for you!" she said in a motherly fashion, "You're like the daughter I never had, and I never could've asked for anything better!" Liz kissed Beth's cheek and hugged her tight.

They all ate their Christmas dinner happily, and after dinner everyone sat around and talked for a long time.

It was late when George an Liz decided to go home.

"Bye Beth!" Liz hugged her aunt and uncle again, "Bye Geo!"

"Bye Lizzie," Beth said smiling, George took Liz's hand and they went out to the car.

They drove home with a very sleepy puppy and Liz felt the same way. She had a hard time staying awake through out the car ride.

She was wide awake when they pulled into the drive, however. Not only was Pattie there at the door, but so was hoards of reporters and cameras all over the lawn.

**Let the drama commence! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

George looked at Liz then at the crowd of people outside the house making their way to the car.

"You wanna try and push past them, or do you want me to get rid of them?" he asked earning a cocked eyebrow form Liz.

"Really?" she asked crossing her arms, "Remember the last time you went to get rid of her?"

George nodded and they got out of the car together, and Liz was immediately surrounded by reporters.

"Who're you Miss?" one asked her as George wrapped his arm around her protectively and pushed through the crowd.

They made it all the way to the front step before being stopped.

"Georgie!" Pattie said angrily, "Why is she here?"

George frowned at the question, "She lives here." he said pulling Liz up to the door, "With me."

Pattie took his hand and jerked him away form Liz, "George tell them about our engagement!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Pattie," George said ripping his hand from hers, "We don't have an engagement."

Liz looked at George with her eyebrows raised as he took her hand and pulled Liz back to him, "George, what're you doing?"

"I'm not engaged to Pattie," he said loudly, "I'm engaged to Liz." there was a loud echo of questions as Pattie struggled for something to say.

"Oh Georgie," she said with a giggle, "You're so funny!"

Liz rolled her eyes and George kissed her before pulling her into the house.

"Well that was fun," Liz said with a sigh. George put his arms around her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Liz," he muttered into her hair.

She sighed and he kissed her lightly before upstairs for the night.

For the next two days Liz was annoyed by reporters non stop while George was at the recording studio, and she thought she might go mad if it didn't stop soon.

On the second day, Liz was having tea with mo when the doorbell rang. Liz rolled her eyes and went to answer it.

A tall man stood on the front step, "Hello, can I help you?" she asked him politely.

"Yes I would like to ask you a couple questions," he said, "I'm form the Liverpool teen magazine, my name's David."

"Um, I don't think I can answer any of them," Liz said hiding her annoyance quite well.

"Oh, not questions about George, mine are about you." David said smiling, "and the incident with Pattie Boyd."

"Oh well, I have company right now," Liz said trying to be polite.

"I only have a couple," David took out his notebook and a pen, "How long has George been cheating on Pattie?"

Liz frowned; she was so stunned at the question her voice wasn't working. David went on, "How do you feel about every teen in the world hating you for ruining George and Pattie's relationship?" Liz just looked at him, "Why does George like you over Pattie?"

A tear escaped her eyes as George walked up to the front door, "Hello love," he said kissing her forehead, "Who's this?"

"David from some magazine," Liz said quietly.

"I have a few questions for you too," he said to George, "How could you sleep at night knowing you're cheating on poor Pattie Boyd?"

George frowned, "What? I'm not cheating on any one."

"Are you still friends with Eric Clapton after you stole his girlfriend?" David ignored George's last answer.

"Yes, I'm friends with him, and I never stole his nutty girlfriend!"

"Ok, just one more question," David went through his notebook and found his last question, "What was our reaction to Pattie Boyd's pregnancy?"

"I'm sorry her what?" George asked frowning. David just shrugged and realized he wouldn't be getting any straight answers from them and left.

George shut the door and Liz looked at his shocked expression, "George," she warned, "you didn't-,"

"No, Liz it wasn't that long ago." he said quickly taking her hand, "alright, don't worry about it."

"Liz?" mo called from the living room. Liz ran back and apologized.

"Sorry, there was this guy asking all these questions, hen George came in and…" Liz broke down finally.

Mo got up and put her arms around her comfortingly, "I know love," she said quietly, "But George is trying his hardest to fix it."

Liz was crying when George walked in, "Liz love," he said pulling her into his own arms, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore, George!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "It's all too much to handle!"

She pulled back and he looked at her, "What does that mean, Liz?"

"I'm sorry George," she said kissing his lips before giving him back the ring he'd given her and hurrying out the door.

George looked straight a head at the spot she'd been standing in seconds before completely falling to pieces on the inside. He looked at mo for a second before taking a deep breath and running after Liz.

Maureen followed him down the sidewalk, and she stopped about ten feet back after George caught up with Liz and spun her around to face him.

"Liz please!" he sobbed, "I can't loose you, not again."

"George," Liz was surprised he was crying, "I'm sorry really, but I cant handle all this crap going on with you and Pattie anymore."

"No, Liz," George grabbed her hand, "I love you-,"

"I know you do, George, but this time, it's all too much!" he pulled her into him and kissed her hard on the mouth as one last shot of getting her to come back. When he pulled back she wiped his face and heaved a hard sob.

"I'm sorry George," she said before turning and walking away. Mo came up behind him when she was gone and led George back inside the house. He came willingly, but when mo had to go home, she was afraid to leave him alone.

Later that evening Cyn called on mo's request, and he sounded so sad to Cyn, she knew something had to be done about the two.

She was going to talk to Liz the first chance she got.

**DRAMA! Gotta love it! tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Liz startled Beth when she came in crying the day before, and Beth needed to know what happened, but (Though she wasn't hysterical like the first time) she wouldn't tell anybody.

"Liz what did George do?" Beth asked trying desperately to find out.

"George didn't do anything, Beth." Liz said sniffling sadly, "I broke up with him…"

"WHAT!?" Beth said with a wide eyed expression, "Why'd you do that?"

"Did you know Pattie Boyd's pregnant?" Liz asked avoiding Beth's gaze.

"No, did George-?"

"NO," Liz said looking down at her ring less hand, "well he said he didn't…"

Beth put an arm around Liz as the doorbell rang.

"I got it love!" Geo called from the kitchen as he went to the door quickly, "Hello Cynthia, c'mon in/"

Cyn came in and went to the living room with Beth and Liz, "Elizabeth Parker," she said seriously, "Why'd you break it all off with George?"

"Cyn," Liz said, "It's not that big of a deal! He knows why I did it and that's all that matters."

"No Liz," Cyn said sitting down next to her, "You devastated him! Mo was scared to leave him by himself last night."

"So I guess she told you everything?" Liz asked quietly.

"Well not everything," Cyn said, "Just that he cried when you left."

That part was the part that killed Liz; George never cried over anything, or at least he didn't in front of her. She took a deep breath and told Cyn and Beth everything that happened, and when she got finished, she felt like she told everybody 'what happened' 75% of her time.

"So George knocked her up?" Cyn asked in confusion.

"NO!" Liz said, "He didn't-!"

"Then why'd you dump him?" Cyn was more confused.

Liz groaned and gave up trying to explain it all again, "Oh it doesn't matter to you!" she snapped.

Cyn looked sheepish as she stood up, "Ok, well I'm sorry, Liz," she said quietly, "I better get going, now."

"No Cyn," Liz said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you; don't go…"

Cyn smiled, "I know love, but I left Julian with John. I better go so I can't clean up what ever mess they made."

Liz chuckled and said goodbye to her before Geo said it was time for dinner. Liz went to bed instead.

Liz realized she wasn't too tired and put on a record before pulling out a book to read. She was a quarter of the way through "Alice in Wonderland" when Geo knocked on her door.

"Hey kido," he said, "I heard you broke up with George."

"Yeah," Liz closed her book slowly, "You aren't gonna asked me why are you?"

Geo shook his head, "No, I understand why." He said, "It's hard going out with the rich and famous."

Liz giggled, "Harder than I expected at least." She said becoming quiet again.

"But Liz," Geo became very serious, as he say down on her bed with her, "He _is_ your best friend. You could at least talk to him."

"I never said I wasn't talking to him," Liz muttered as she picked at her pajama shorts, "I'm more worried about _him_ talking to _me_."

Geo put his hand on her shoulder, "Liz, he loves you, he's told you so over and over again; he's not just gonna stop talking to you."

"I know, but," Liz looked in her lap, "I hurt him pretty badly."

Suddenly there was a clatter on her window, "Apparently not…" Geo said standing up and laving the room as Liz opened the curtains. She giggled at seeing George with Sprout looking like he'd been crying quite a bit.

She opened the window; "George, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Um, I-I brought you Sprout." He lifted up the puppy, "She is yours anyway."

"Right," Liz said biting her lip, "But how're you gonna climb through the window with her?"

George made a sour face, "I didn't think about that…" he said. Liz laughed at him, "You wanna come through the front door?"

George sighed and nodded, "But it wont be as fun." She shut the window and ran downstairs to the front door.

When she opened the door, George took her arms and pulled her out into the cold and shut the door behind her.

"George, it's freezing out here!" she rubbed her hands over her bare arms and George suddenly realized she was in her pajamas.

"Sorry, love," he said handing her Sprout, "Um, whatcha been up to?"

"Not a whole lot, I was reading a few minutes ago, thanks for bringing Sprout. She could've stayed with you though." Liz said hugging the shivering puppy close to her chest.

"I got her for you," he said watching her longingly; "I also brought her something else." He dug around his pocket and pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket.

"George I-,"

"No, Liz," George said, "I want you to have it. I won't anything with it but lose it."

Liz took the ring with a sigh, "Ok, George." She put the ring on her finger since she didn't have any pockets to put it in. he looked hurt by it briefly, and she bit her lip with a shiver. Liz turned and let Sprout and turned back to George, "I better go back inside."

George nodded, "Ok," she turned to go, "Liz, um could I- uh," she stepped closer to him that she intended when she turned back around and he took her hand. She stiffened slightly when he stepped forward and hugged her. Immediately warmed in his embrace; she sighed into his shoulder and closed her eyes to jeep the sudden tears she felt well up in her eyes back.

He pulled back and looked at her, scared to make any sort of move on her. She was the one to make the move however. Liz put her forehead against his and they were nose to nose as a tear streaked down her cheek. He wiped it away gently as she pulled him close and kissed him like she never had before.

She pulled back and blushed, "I'm sorry George, I shouldn't have done that," she said looking at the ground sheepishly.

For a second George was hopeful, then completely put out, "That's alright love," he said kissing her cheek, "You're still my best friend ya know?" she smiled and shivered violently before stepping into the warm house.

She shut the door and leaned against the door. She sank down to the floor in front of a jumpy Sprout, realizing what she'd just lost with breaking up with George. The tears started to roll down her cheeks as Sprout nudged her hand with a worried whimper.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry George." Sprout licked her hand and wrist as Beth noticed her on the floor.

"George brought Sprout for you?" she asked sitting down next to Liz on the floor. Liz sniffed and nodded stiffly.

"Yeah," she put her head back against the door, "He did. Gosh what did I do, Beth!?"

"I, Liz you'll be alright," Beth put her arm around Liz's shoulders and she rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I broke up with _him_, Beth!" Liz said loudly, "We haven't even been broken up for two days! I already miss him!"

"I know, Liz," Beth said, "But if you miss him so much, why don't you go after him?"

"Because, it's too hard!" Liz said remembering Pattie.

Beth sighed, "Quick lesson in life Liz," she said standing up, "Love isn't ever going to be easy." She turned around and left Liz at the door with Sprout.

Liz rolled her eyes and picked up Sprout and held her up so they were nose to nose, "Why cant love be easy, Sprout?"

Sprout licked her nose and started to squirm in her hands. Liz let her down and she ran off to where ever it was she was itching to go.

;is went back upstairs and cuddled into her warm bed, dreaming about George and their kiss on the front step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**December 28, 1964**

George woke up around 8 o'clock, so used to Liz next to him; he rolled over and reached out to her. He was greatly disappointed when all he found was empty sheets.

He rolled back over and blew the air out of his cheeks as he put his hand through his hair. After all that fighting and making up, he still didn't have Liz to kiss and hold when ever he wanted to.

It had been two days since Liz broke off the engagement and somehow his mum and Dad had found out about it. Harry had called the night before, and he knew if he had been anywhere near George he would've had a black eye. His Mother was apologetic but his now 20 year old brother teased him for being engaged for two days then totally single.

George wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to just because it's what he wanted. He of course had no where to go since Brian gave them the day off, and he knew the other fellas would be spending time with their families and girls, but George had nothing to do.

* * *

Liz literally fell out of bed when turning over to snuggle up to George, and getting the hard floor instead when he wasn't there.

"Liz, are you ok?" Beth called from downstairs, most likely hearing the loud thump.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she responded with a groan as she got up off the floor. She let Sprout out before looking out at the melting snow. She fingered the curtains and a smile crept across her face at the sea foam color. They always reminded her of being under water, and the thought always cheered her up when she was down.

She looked around her room at the red poster covered walls. Liz loved her room, especially the part of her Mother's doing. She looked at the old faded posters, then to the ones she'd put up of the Rolling Stones, and Elvis. She had tow Beatles posters, one on the back of her door and the other over the head board of her bed; both of which favored George's dark eyes and bright smile.

Liz quickly got dressed and went downstairs feeling hungry. She went into the kitchen and found Beth and Geo rushing about.

"What's gig on?" Liz asked frowning.

"Oh, Liz," Beth said smiling, "Geo and I are going out today, you don't mind do you?"

Liz rolled her eyes at her aunt, "Why should I mind?" she asked smiling, "You never get to seen Geo, so go out and have fun."

"Really?" Beth asked worriedly, "You'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine!" Liz said pushing them toward the door, "GO!"

With that Geo and Beth left to wherever it was they had planned. Liz suddenly noticed the silence in the house as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. It was too much for her, so she decided to go for a walk.

She put Sprout on a leash and they walked down the street together. Liz still felt extremely lonely though she knew The Beatles had the day off, and were probably more than likely out with their wives or girlfriends. She considered calling Cyn or mo, but she didn't want to ruin any plans John or Ringo might have for the day.

_**Meanwhile**_

Cynthia had gathered together at her and John's house to come up with a plan to help George and Liz.

Everyone except Liz and George were present to discuss it.

"Ok, guys, I know this is your day off, but George is so sad without Liz," Cyn said pleadingly to the unhappy boys in her living room.

"Yeah guys," mo said, "And I know Liz misses George more than anything."

"Then why'd she dump him?" Paul asked not wanting to get involved with George's love life.

"The whole Pattie Boyd problem's just too much for her." Cyn said as John came in with drinks.

"John, what do you think we should do?" Paul asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Look," John said, "George and Russo are like siblings to me, just like the rest of you all are, and I just wanna help him to get him focused when we record again."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, 'always the tuff guy…' she thought.

Ringo sighed, "He's right Paul," he said, "And George is our friend."

Paul sighed, "alright, but only so he can focus on his work…" he grumbled.

"Great, what're we gonna do?" Mo asked; everyone turned to Cyn.

"Don't look at me," she said, "I only got you all here! John's the mastermind of the plan!"

Everyone turned to John and he chuckled at his wife's nervousness, "Ok, but I need some ideas."

"We gotta start small if we're gonna do it without them suspecting anything." Paul said.

Mo nodded in agreement, "But Liz doesn't want to see George…"

"No," Cyn said with a shake of her head, "She doesn't think _he _wants to see _her_."

"And _he_ thinks because she broke up with him, she wants nothing to do with him." John finished.

Mo nodded in understanding, "Ok, well then what're we gonna do?" she asked with a shrug.

"Let's start with getting them in the same room together," Paul suggested, "Ya know, slow."

Cyn smile, "Mo and I can get Liz out, but George might be harder."

"Ok, we'll get George, meet us at the café by Beth's house with Liz, but don't tell her we have George, got it?" Ringo said to Mo and Cyn, who nodded and stood up to put their plan in action. They all went out the door, John, Paul, and Ringo to George's house, and Cyn, Mo, and Julian to Liz.

**John, Paul, and Ringo **

They drove to George's house and Paul knocked on the door George opened the door, and John laughed at his appearance, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

George was in his pajamas, his hair was sticking up and he looked like he'd just pulled himself out of bed.

"Man we _were_ gonna ask you if you wanted to go to lunch with us, but…" John stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving from George, "…Sorry."

"What do you guys want?" George asked going back to the couch.

The three followed him in, "We want to take you out to lunch with us!" Paul said loudly, "Now go shower, and get dressed, and for Pete's sake, fix your hair so we can meet the girls."

George groaned and did what he was told and went upstairs to change.

**Maureen, Cynthia, and Julian **

They got in a cab to Beth's house, but got out about a block form the house to walk the rest of the way.

"How're we gonna get her to come with us?" Mo asked as they walked down the street.

Julian was squirming in his Mother's arms, so Cyn put him down as she spoke, "We'll just tell her we going to meet the guys, and casually invite her along." She shrugged as Julian pulled her hand to walk faster.

Mo nodded and they were quiet again except for Julian laughing and talking about everything they passed.

They were about half way to Liz when Julian squealed excitedly and pulled his hand from Cyn's, "Look Mummy!" he said he said running down the sidewalk, "Look!"

"John Charles Julian, you get back here!" Cyn called hurting after him.

They caught up with him, and they found him petting a puppy and laughing with delight.

"Look Mummy," Julian giggled, "It's Sprout and Liz!"

"Liz!" Mo said out of breath, "What have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot," Liz said, "Geo and Beth went out and the house was too quiet, so I came out here."

"Oh you were all by yourself?" Cyn doted

"Yeah," Liz said watching Julian and Sprout for a second, "I figured you two would be out with John and Ringo."

"We were going to meet them at the café down the road." Mo said casually following the plan.

"Hey, you wanna come along?" Cyn threw in smiling.

"I don't wanna mess up your plans with John and Ringo." Liz said biting her lip.

"You won't," Julian said, "Uncle Paul and Uncle George will be there too!" Julian spilled the beans.

"Oh" Liz said smiling, "But still…"

"Please Liz!" Cyn begged, "If you come, Sprout can occupy Jules, and John and I can talk for a bit without interruptions."

"Oh well gee thanks!" Liz said sarcastically.

"Oh Liz," Mo said, "You're all by yourself at home, so why not have fun with us?"

"But will the guys mind?" Liz asked, failing at trying not to be obvious.

"You mean George?" Cyn asked raising her eyebrows at her, "He'll be fine love."

"Oh alright..." Liz said as she started to walk with them.

**John, Paul, George, and Ringo**

They _finally_ got to the café after they spent a half hour waiting for George to be ready to go. They weren't surprised the girls beat them there.

John glanced at George when Ringo pointed the girls out. George seemed surprised at seeing Liz with them. John greeted Cynthia and Julian before sitting down at the table.

Ringo sat next to Liz out of habit, and found his arm suddenly around her shoulders

"Hello George!" Liz said brightly.

"Hi Liz," he said awkwardly. His arm didn't seem to bother her too much so he left it where it was. That was when he noticed everyone trying to be cool around them. At first he thought it was because they were together anymore and it was a bit awkward, but then he saw their hopeful glances as they continued their conversations.

He knew exactly what they were doing, but before he could say anything, a waiter came up to take their orders.

"What can I get you guys?" the waiter asked smiling.

Liz ordered first and George ordered the same thing, because it sounded good. While the others ordered, George and Liz seemed to be having one of their silent conversations. They did this quite often, but then wasn't really a good time for it.

The silent conversation lasted until their food came and George removed his arm from Liz's shoulders to eat. Paul noticed her disappointment, and nudged Ringo to look. Ringo grinned before digging into his food.

Liz was burning up inside, she wanted more than anything for George to put his arm around her again. She ate her food quietly as the others carried on their conversations with one another. She was so close to George in her seat it felt like the others were pushing them closer together. Their arms brushed frequently and Liz was itching for him to hold her hand or put his arm around her again.

When she was finished eating, she put her hands in her lap, and George took this as a moment to make a move. He got Liz's attention quietly and she looked at him for a second before he smiled crookedly. She grinned back as he took her hand under the table so the others couldn't see.

Liz couldn't explain how grateful she was for this. Her insides cooled immediately at his touch, and Liz felt his fingers rubbing hers.

Sprout pulled Liz out of her daydreams when she jumped into George's lap with a bark.

"Hey Sprout!" George exclaimed and Sprout licked his face excitedly.

"Oh Sprout, stop it!" Liz said, but George didn't mind. He missed Sprout running around the house.

"It's aright Liz." George laughed giving her hand a squeeze. Liz's heart jumped with joy at the sudden pressure and everyone at the table noticed.

"Well," Paul said standing up, "I have to go; I'm meeting this bird for a film."

"Bye Paul!" Liz said smiling uncontrollably.

"Bye Liz," he responded at her happiness.

Nobody else stayed long after Paul left, but George knew that was their plan. They knew he wouldn't leave Liz by herself.

"So…" Liz said awkwardly, "Whattcha been up to?"

George sighed, "Not a whole lot to do really."

"Oh, well you wanna uh, do something with me?" she asked nervously.

"Um, yeah," George said smiling, "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," Liz shrugged and looked at h I'm longingly, "Did you have anything in mind?"

George couldn't think of anything. When they were together they didn't have to do anything. They'd just snuggle up on the couch together or she'd sit and listen to him play his guitar.

After a while neither of them could think of anything to do, so Liz said she was going home.

Could I at least walk you?" George asked longing to spend any sort of extra time with her.

Liz grinned, "You can if you want to George." She said standing up to leave. Sprout hopped about as they walked to Beth's house, and George still held her hand happily. Liz wanted desperately for him to hold her in his arms again and for him to kiss her again.

They were at Liz's house faster than either of them really wanted.

"Uh well," George said awkwardly. He hadn't stood on Beth's front step with her just as friends since he was 16, "B ye Liz. I'll see you around I guess."

"Bye George," Liz said smiling. He stepped toward her and kissed the corner of her mouth, not entirely on purpose. He let go of her hand and bit back the question of why she was still wearing the ring he bought her.

Liz followed his gaze and looked as if she'd forgotten it was there. She bit her lip and went into the house as George walked away.

She shut the door quietly and held back the sob that shook her whole body. She took the shiny ring off her hand and shoved it in a random drawer in on of the side tables in the living room. She didn't want it in the first place, and she only took it because he'd wanted her to have it.

She went upstairs and took a long hot shower before taking a nap, because she had nothing better to do.

**Ok, sorry it was so long…Tell me what you think anyway!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

George was playing his guitar when Ringo entered the house, his normal happy self.

"Hullo, George," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Ringo," George said nodding to his friend as he put down his guitar. "I never got the chance to thank you and the rest properly yesterday."

Ringo frowned, "What for?"

"For your efforts in getting Liz and me back together," George responded with a smirk.

"So it didn't work?" Ringo asked making a face.

"No Ringo," George said sadly, "It didn't, but I appreciate that you guys wanna help."

"George," Ringo said suddenly unhappy, "I'm really sorry about Liz, but you know she does love you?"

George looked at him from his guitar, "Ringo, I don't think it matters as long as Pattie Boyd's involved."

They were silent for a few minutes, "What if we could change that?" Ringo asked, his brilliant blue eyes shining slyly.

George frowned in confusion, "What? Change what?"

"Change who's involved." Ringo grinned, "Let's do something about Pattie."

"Like what?" George asked cocking an eyebrow, "I've done everything I can think of."

"But not everything _I _can think of." Ringo aid as an idea popped into his head. It was a quite simple one, but it had two parts to it. He knew he'd need John and Paul's help, along with Cyn and Mo keeping Liz from suspicion.

* * *

George couldn't believe Ringo talked him into going to Pattie's house. He grimaced as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened slowly, and George's grimaced threatened to grow at seeing Pattie, but he smiled politely.

"Georgie!" she said breaking into a smile, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah," George said, "I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Pattie smiled and led him through the sickeningly pink house to the sitting room.

"So, Georgie," she said sitting uncomfortably close to him, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh Pattie!" he said burying his face in her long blonde hair, "I'm so lonely!" he was hating every second of this.

"Oh Georgie, you don't have to be anymore!" she said kissing his cheek, "I'm here now."

Georg4e held back his sneer as he braced himself as she kissed his mouth in an attempt at love. Pattie put her hands through his hair and down his back. He tried not to pull back from the unwanted affection and put his arms around her instead. She felt so different than what he was used to, but he knew in order to get back what he was used to this was vitally necessary.

George pulled back and casually looked at his watch as the doorbell sounded. Pattie got up to answer the door with an annoyed look on her face.

George smirked at knowing what was next in Ringo's ultimate plan.

"Hello," a police officer George knew quite well said, "I'm looking for George Harrison, is he here?"

"Why do you ask?" Pattie asked innocently.

"He is accused of murdering his last girlfriend," he responded as Pattie's eyes got wide, "Please miss, we think you might be in danger."

"Oh, yes, he's in there!" Pattie pointed toward the sitting room frightened at what might've happened.

The police officer rushed into the sitting room and George gasped theatrically, "You ratted me out!" he exclaimed as the hand cuffs were slapped on his wrists.

Pattie just moved away from him scared out of her mind. George felt bad for her in a way, but he held his tongue.

"Thank you Miss," the officer said, "And we appreciate it if you not tell anyone about this."

Pattie nodded, "Of course not!" she said as George was brought out of the house roughly. He was put in the police car where John sat disguised as a police officer. As George's captor climbed into the front seat.

"Thanks for the help Jim." George said to his old friend.

"No problem," Jim responded, "As long as Liz is happy again."

George grinned and off they drove to prepare for the second half of Ringo's plan. This was an interview on a talk show to clear up every rumor of him and Pattie's 'relationship'.

**Liz, Cynthia, Maureen, and Julian**

Liz had been invited to John and Cyn's house to watch an interview with Mo and Cyn of the boys. She didn't plan on watching it in the first place, but Cyn asked her over anyway.

It was about time for the show to start and Julian wouldn't be quiet so they could hear.

Liz was starting to get suspicious with Mo and Cyn. She started to get the idea they were up to something, but when she thought she figure it out, they said something that threw her off again.

The show started and Julian still wasn't quiet, so Cyn just took him out of the room. Liz watched with Mo on the couch as The Beatles performed a few of their newer songs and then the show went to commercial, so Liz went to see what was keeping Cyn.

**George, John, Paul, and Ringo**

The show was on commercial break and George was getting nervous. He'd never had to talk so much in an interview.

"Don't worry George!" Paul said, "Just tell it like it is!"

George nodded and took in a deep breath as they took their seats with the host of the show.

"Hello, we're back with The Beatles!" she said smiling at the camera, "I'm your host Helen Sparrow and now we're gonna talk to The Beatles." She turned away from the camera, her curly brown hair bouncing along the way, and faced the boys on the couch.

"Hello boys." She said smiling.

"Hello Helen." They all said in unison. Helen looked at them and giggled before looking at her cards.

"Well boys, let's get on with the questions?" she asked them, they all nodded in response, "Alight, I know you guys have heard a lot about this, but the first question is about Pattie Boyd; what exactly is going on with her?"

"Well that's a long story," George said.

"Well we all know about Pattie and being your girlfriend…" Helen trailed off when the four shook their heads

"Pattie was never my girlfriend," George said, "I met her on the set of "A Hard Day's Night", and she happened to show up at my house a few weeks ago."

"Then who is your girlfriend?" Helen asked.

"Well no body at the current moment, but," George swallowed hard, "Um, my last girlfriend's name was Liz and she…"

Helen could tell this was a touchy subject and helped him along, "So no girlfriend?" she asked looking sad as she spoke, "You aren't you two together anymore?"

"We'd been together for nearly two years and Pattie started interfering, so…" George glanced at Paul, silently asking his for help.

"So," Paul said cutting in, "Liz couldn't handle everything that was going on with Pattie and George."

"Yeah," George spoke up again, "So two days ago she'd had enough and left. Right now, I'm trying like crazy to fix it all."

"So is this the same Liz you talked about two years ago on your first American tour?" Helen asked curiously.

John nodded, "Yeah it is. They were gonna get married too." He said glancing at George.

"Really?" Helen asked intrigued at the information.

"Yeah, I proposed on Christmas day," George looked down at his nervous hands.

There was a chorus of 'awws' from the audience, joined in briefly by Helen, "But you broke up?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here," George said biting his lip, "I wanna clear up the rumors of me and Pattie."

"Ok," Helen looked at the next card in her hand, "What do you know of Pattie's pregnancy?"

"I know absolutely nothing of that," George said shaking his head, "I don't know if she is or not, but if she is it isn't mine."

"Well there you have it Beatle fans!" Helen turned back to the camera, "George Harrison and Pattie Boyd are not a couple!"

**Liz, Cyn, Mo, and Julian**

"What do you mean, she didn't see it?" John asked loudly into the phone.

"Well I took Jules out because nobody could hear, and the next thing I knew Liz was talking to me in the kitchen!" Cyn responded, "I couldn't do anything about it John!"

"Alright, alright," John said, "Well then, we're coming on home. George invited us to his place for New Years Eve, so be ready for that tomorrow."

"Yeah ok, but John," Cyn said before he could hang up, "She did walk in when Helen said "There you have it Beatle fans, George and Pattie aren't a couple!". Does that do anything?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it when I get home." John said before hanging up the phone.

"Cyn what're we gonna do since Liz didn't see the interview?" Mo asked worry in her voice.

Cyn shrugged, "I dunno really, but Ringo asked Beth to invite George and Harry over for dinner tonight."

"Mo grinned, "Good." She said with a sigh as Liz came in with a sigh.

"Well, I best be off." She grinned madly. Cyn and Mo gave a hug, and Julian kissed her cheek before she left for home.

When she got their she was greeted by Beth running around madly cleaning up the living room.

"Oh, Liz will you help me straighten up? Harry and George are coming for dinner." Beth asked as she rushed by.

Liz smiled, "Really? George is coming...? I mean harry and George are coming?" she asked picking up the throw pillow that had fallen into the floor.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes, Liz," she said wiping the coffee table down, "George Is coming…"

**OK, thank you for reading! More tomorrow hopefully. Now before you all go and tell me The Beatles never got interviewed my a chick called Helen Sparrow, I want you all to know I made that up, and Helen Sparrow is based on my best friend. I won't say who that is, but she knows who that is…**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Beth was in the kitchen with Liz when the doorbell rang. Liz stopped mid sentence and ran to answer it. She knew exactly who it was as she quickly opened the door and wrapped her arms tightly around George like she hadn't seen him in ages. He took in a sharp breath at the sudden impact as he put his arms around her.

"Hello Liz." he chuckled. She smiled and he kissed her forehead as she greeted Harry and led them into the house.

Liz brought them into the living room and sat down next to George on the loveseat. George was confused by her actions, because John told him she didn't see the interview.

Ringo told him to spend some time with Liz while he was there, and George had no problem with that. The problem he had however, was keeping up to where he was. He had to ask Beth numerous times, and he could tell he was getting on her nerves around the fifth or six times.

"She went upstairs for a minute George," Beth said handing Harry a drink of some sort, "Why don't you go and see what's keeping her?"

"Yeah, ok," George turned to go up the stairs, "Sorry Beth." She smiled and nodded at him as he bounded up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

After a minute of no answer, he pushed the door open and saw Liz sitting on her bed looking through what looked like an old journal to George. He noticed she was crying lightly as he stepped up to the bed and pulled her into his arms wordlessly. She didn't resist and he didn't ask why she was upset. He held her tight and stoked her hair as she cried harder into his chest

He buried his face in her hair as she put her head down on his shoulder with a shaky sigh. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, and Liz soaked in the comfort and warmth she felt from George's embrace.

"Liz," George said in a whisper, "Why were you crying?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Because," Liz hesitated and George pushed her hair out of her face, willing her to tell him, "I miss you, George…" she put her face back down on his shoulder and George kissed her cheek several times.

"Then why wont you come back to me?" he asked her, gently kissing what ever amount of her face he could reach. She didn't resist from his small kisses, is George didn't stop. When she picked her head back up he kissed the tip of her nose and pressed her forehead to his. George looked her in the eye and she swallowed hard as she looked back at him.

"Liz, please come back to me," he said stroking her tear stained face, "I love you too much to let you go." She started to cry again and she couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. He pulled her close into another comforting hug and kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to calm down again. He didn't realize her arms were around him until she readjusted them to his shoulders.

She put her face in the crook of his neck and sniffed loudly as he rubbed her back gently. After a few more minutes Liz had stopped crying, and they sat on Liz's bed in each other's embrace.

"We should go back down stair," George said quietly.

Liz nodded and wiped her face s she got up off the bed. She felt as cold without George's arms around her as she followed him down stairs. She knew he felt the same way as he tried to stay a good distance a head of her as they walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat again with George.

Harry, Beth and Geo hadn't noticed they weren't there until they were settled on the couch. They all looked at George then Liz before anyone spoke again.

"So, Liz?" Harry asked, "How've you been?"

Liz looked startled at the sudden conversation, "Oh, I've been alright I suppose." She lied. George looked at her and noticed there was no trace of her crying moments before. He wondered how she'd done that, but pulled away from the question when Geo asked him into the kitchen. George gave Liz's hand a squeeze before hurrying into the kitchen behind Geo.

"I suppose you guessed it don't need help with drinks?" Geo said quite seriously.

"I kinda figured…" George said leaning against the counter curiously.

"She does love you George." Geo said handing him something to drink. George took what was given to him and drank before responding.

"Yeah," he said looking at the floor, "Everybody keeps telling me that, but it doesn't seem to help." He looked at his watch and saw how late it was getting. He knew Harry would be going home soon.

"I know it doesn't help but to hear it from her," Geo said, "But don't let her get away. Don't let her leave because thing got hard."

George nodded, "I wasn't planning on it," he said feeling sudden tears well up, "Not just for her though, because I don't know if I'd be able to handle it if I wasn't with her."

Geo sent him a small smile as Liz entered the room, "Beth wants you to bring some cookies or something." She said looking between the two men curiously.

About an hour later Harry left and Liz started to get tired. She wondered when George was going to leave so she could go to bed. She didn't really _want_ him to leave; she just wanted to go to sleep. After a while Geo and Beth went to bed, leaving George and Liz alone.

They were still on the loveseat and Liz had slid closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. George put his arm around her and rubbed her arm gently and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

He noticed how sleepy she was becoming and let out a sigh before saying, "Do you me to go home so you can go to bed love?"

She had her eyes closed as she spoke, "I don't want you to leave, but I do want to go to sleep."

George frowned as she stood up with a sigh and held out her hand to him, "Will you stay here tonight?"

George took her hand and he went upstairs to her bedroom with her. She handed his some of Geo's old pajamas and he went into the bathroom to change.

He looked in the mirror when he was finished. His hair was in his eyes like it normally was, but he looked tired, like he lost something important and had been up all week looking for it. He yawned widely and went back to Liz's room.

The light on her bedside table was on and she sat with her knees to her chest under the covers on her bed. She watched him cross the room and place him clothes on the chair at her desk and sit down on her bed. He crawled up to her and before he knew what he was doing his lips were against hers. She didn't seem to mind. And when he pulled back suddenly, ready to apologize, she pulled him back and kissed him again. She put her hand on his cheek as he kissed back and pulled her up close to him.

When the kiss ended George let out a shaky breath and looked at her questioningly. She looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward at not knowing what to do.

George took her in his arms and put his head on the pillow. Liz put her head on his shoulder, and he watched as Liz closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. George kissed her forehead and went to sleep, quite happy at the turn of events.

**YAY FOR LIZ AND GEORGE! Tell me what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Liz felt hot when she woke up, but she was too comfortable to move. George's arm was over her and Sprout had crawled up between them sometime in the night.

She hadn't felt this comfortable since she broke up with George. She sighed and tilted her face up to him. He was still asleep, and Liz noticed how cute he looked. His lips looked so kissable that he couldn't help herself. She brushed her lips against his and he opened his eyes with a frown on his brow as he looked at her.

She pursed her lips as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm gently. Liz pt her head back against his shoulder and they both closed their w=eyes to go back to sleep. They were both half way there when Sprout suddenly had the bright idea to bark at nothingness.

George groaned and rubbed his hand down Sprout's back trying to calm her down. Liz pulled the blankets over her head and George pulled her close for warmth. He closed his eyes again and he heard Liz sigh against his chest from under the covers.

They stayed like this for about another half hour before Beth came up to get Liz out of bed.

For the first time, Beth was surprised to find George snuggled up to Liz. She flipped the switch a couple of times, and George was immediately awake, but Liz wasn't affected by the flashing light.

"Alright you two, get up," Beth said trying to sound stern, ""C'mon it's almost 11 o'clock."

Liz stirred under the blankets and George pulled them off her face. She was smiling and George waited for Beth to leave before kissing her cheek. Liz giggled and brushed his hair out of his face gently.

George suddenly realized what time it was, "Oh Lizzie, I gotta go!" he said hopping out of bed.

"What!" Liz said sitting up quickly, "But George!"

He quickly got dressed and pulled on his boots and Liz grabbed his shoulder, "Don't go, please?" she begged him. He shook his head with a sigh.

"I cant, Liz," he stood up and started out the door, and Liz followed him quickly grabbing his arm, "I wish I could love, really." He said sincerely. He really did want to stay but he had to get ready for his party.

"But I thought-," Liz cut herself off quickly.

George smiled at her and pulled her into him before kissing her lips, "I'm having a party tonight; will you come?"

Liz grinned and pecked his mouth with a nod. She let go of his hand and he hurried down the stairs and out the door.

Around nine o'clock Liz, Beth, Geo, were on their way to George's party. Liz was excited to see George again, especially after that morning.

When they got to the familiar house they were greeted by Paul's brother Mike.

"Liz!" he said hugging her, "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hello Mike!" she responded, "George around here some where?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he took her coat, "Yeah he's in the kitchen help Cyn with the food."

Liz hurried into the kitchen with a call of thanks over her shoulder to Mike. She entered the yummy smelling kitchen and nearly ran into George coming out with a trey of drinks as he came out.

"Liz!" he said smiling, "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."

Liz smiled and nodded as he left the room. Cyn was placing cookies on a plate as Liz leaned against the counter.

"George told me he spent the night at your house last night." She said slyly, "You also seem rather happy tonight."

"Course I'm happy Cyn," Liz said taking a sugar cookie off the plate, "I'm _so_ close to getting back with George!"

Cyn smiled, "So you do want to?" she asked as Liz ate her cookie.

"Of course I do!" she said as George came up behind her. He put his hands on her hip and kissed her cheek. Liz giggled and turned towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

He kissed the tip of her nose, "Hello love."

Liz smiled at him, "Hello George." She said pecking his mouth and Cyn giggled as she left ht e room with the cookies.

George was surprised by her kiss and tried not to let it show. She bit her lip and hugged him before pulling out of his arms.

He opened his mouth to speak, but John came in telling George him mum and Dad were there.

George and Liz followed John out of the kitchen and George pulled her with him to his mum and Dad before she could get to far away.

"Oh George!" Mrs. Harrison said hugging her son.

"Mum," George gave his Mother a hug and took Liz's hand absentmindedly.

His Mother noticed, "Oh, George you didn't tell me you were back together!" she exclaimed hugging Liz tightly, "I saw you interview with Helen sparrow! Did you see it Liz?"

"Uh, just the end," Liz stammered, "We aren't together…" Liz saw Mrs. Harrison's countenance fell, "…yet…" she added quickly without thinking.

George mum smiled and George frowned at her.

"Yet?" he muttered as his Mother walked off.

"Sorry George, I just…I uh, I mean," Liz was suddenly nervous, "don't you want to?" she looked to George like a scared little girl.

George smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "You know I do." He said. She smiled at him radiantly.

For the next 2 ½ hours Liz talked to whoever approached her along with Cyn, Mo, and Beth. She lost all track of time and went looking for George around 11:45.

She asked everybody if they'd seen him, but only Mike was of any help, "He went out side a few minutes ago," he said pointing toward the back door.

Liz went out the back door and looked around for George. She grinned when she saw him leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. She stood next to him and he looked at her curiously.

He put out his cigarette, because he knew she hated when he smoked; she always had. He took her hand in his and stroked her fingers as he spoke.

"Did you really only see the end of the interview?" he asked curiously.

Liz looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, but I wish I hadn't."

"Well it was mostly about Pattie Boyd," George said with a shrug, "and how everything going around about us never happened."

Liz smiled at him and he took her up in his arms, "Liz I love you, and I still want you to marry me like before."

Liz bit her lip curiously as he held out the Ring to her. She wondered when he got it out of the draw in Beth's living room, but she never got the chance. She suddenly felt hot in the cool winter air, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"George…" she said worry in her tone, "I…I- George?"

George frowned at her and took her hand when she stumbled, "Are you alight Liz?"

She shook her head vigorously and everything went dark…

**Dun Duh-Dun…REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Liz!" she heard George's echoing voice, "Liz, talk to me!" she heard is voice wavering then his desperate cry for help.

George was beside himself as he ran back into the house and grabbed the first person he saw, "You gotta help!" he said looking John in the eye.

John knew something was terribly wrong as George pulled him outside to the back porch. When he saw Liz, he knelt down next to her telling himself to be calm.

"George, hold he door," he said picking her up in his arms. George did what he was told and watched as John carried Liz into the house and upstairs to the bedroom. He followed John and helped him get her into the bed and tried hard not to let John see him cry.

"George," John said calmly, "We need to get a doctor, ok?" George nodded as he went on slowly to make sure George understood him, "We need to get Beth and Geo up here too ok?"

George nodded and followed John back downstairs to the living room to find Beth and Geo.

"Ok, guys," John said before taking a deep breath, "There's been a slight problem so as of right now, the party's over." There was a low murmur of confusion from all the guests as they all filed out the door as requested by John.

In the mean time George found Beth talking with Mo and Cyn, "Beth something happened to Liz," he said trying to keep Cyn and Mo from hearing.

"What? Where is she?" Beth asked confusing Cyn and Mo.

"She's upstairs go on up I have to find Geo." George struggled to keep himself composed.

"You go ahead George," Cyn said, "I'll go find Geo, alright?"

George nodded gratefully and led Beth upstairs to Liz.

When everybody except Paul, Ringo, Mo, Cyn, and himself were the only once left in the living room he took a deep breath. He wasn't even going to attempt at making them leave, because he knew Cyn and Mo weren't leaving Liz, and Paul and Ringo wouldn't leave George this upset.

When Cyn found Geo in the kitchen, she pulled him quickly up the stairs and everyone followed. When they all saw Liz in the bed still out cold, and George and Beth had been crying the room went silent. Geo knelt down beside the bed and looked over the poor girl worriedly.

"She needs a doctor," he said looking to George and Beth.

"I've already called one," George said barley audible.

Geo nodded, "Alright, but right now while we wait for the doctor she doesn't need everybody in here." he continued sternly, "Beth and on of the girls can stay in here if they like, but everybody else needs to go out."

George started to protest, "But Geo-!"

"I'm sorry George, but it's only gonna worry you more if you're here, you can see her after the doctor's seen her." Geo said in a fatherly manner. George nodded and Ringo put a comforting arm around his shoulders as they walked back downstairs.

Mo had decided to stay with Beth and Cyn suddenly realized Julian was still downstairs, so she followed quickly behind John as they enter the living room.

They were all silent as they waited for the doctor to arrive. Cyn had found Julian half asleep on the couch and placed him in her lap and George paced the room nervously. John finally stood up and stood in front of George. He pulled him into a comforting hug and George just let all his worried tears flow onto John's shirt. John comforted his younger friend and he knew how he felt. John had felt the worry and scared feelings George was feeling at the time before in his life, and he felt them now too as the doorbell rang.

George wiped his face and went to answer the door and showed the doctor to the bedroom. He came back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Julian and Cyn. Julian climbed over into his lap and went to sleep there. George didn't mind all too much, because it kept his worries off of Liz and what might happen to her. George didn't blame Julian for being so tired, it was almost 2 in the morning, and he could tell the others were just as tired. He was tempted to send them all home, but he knew they wouldn't leave without a greater cause.

"Cyn," George said quietly soo not to wake up the sleeping toddler, "Would you mind if I took Jules upstairs to the spare bedroom?" Cyn shook her head wordlessly and George carefully carried Julian upstairs and put him in the spare bedroom to sleep soundly.

As he was walking out of the bedroom he saw the doctor and Beth walking down stairs, the doctor's countenance expressionless. Beth followed the doctor down the stairs until she saw George across the hall and hurried to show the doctor out.

George entered the bedroom with Liz and Mo quietly and sat down in the extra chair by the bed. He took Liz's hand in his and bit back the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth as Beth and Geo came into the room quickly. George looked at them expectantly and Mo left the room before they spoke to him.

"George," Geo asked knowing Beth wouldn't be able to speak yet, "Did Liz ever tells you about how her mum died?"

George thought for a second, and then shook his head, "All she ever told me about her mum is the stuff about when Liz was really little."

"Well," Beth bit her lip thoughtfully, "When Liz was eight her mum got sick, and the doctors said she had bacterial meningitis, but the doctors couldn't tell what it was until they ran some test on her."

George nodded and took a deep breathy, "So what does that mean for Liz?"

"Well," Geo said, "If that's what Liz has she needs to be treated immediately, but she needs test and things run on her to be sure."

"Her mum went untreated," Beth said close to tears, "It took about a month to kill her."

George nodded, "So Liz needs to get to a hospital." George said looking at Liz.

Geo nodded and Beth left the room to tell the others what was happening, and George and Geo came up with what they were going to do. They came to the conclusion that Liz would stay at George's house for the rest of the night and they'd take her to the hospital early the next morning.

George kissed Liz's forehead before leaving her and going down stairs with Geo to talk to everybody. Paul stepped up to George and hugged him before George could get anything out. George accepted the hug gratefully and went on to tell the group what was going on.

After a bit, everybody except Cyn and John had left. George was going to send them home, but John stopped him.

"We aren't going anywhere," he said, "Julian's upstairs, and Russo's my little sister and we aren't leaving her."

George was more than grateful to John and Cyn, "Thanks guys." He said as Cyn gave him a hug and yawned, "You guys can sleep upstairs in the extra bedroom with Julian and I'll sleep out here."

Cyn sent him a small smile and pulled john upstairs with a quiet goodnight. George got down on the couch and started to think about Liz, and what he'd do without her if he lost her.

What would he do? He wondered to himself. He thought about meeting Liz in front of the record shop and how she save his if from her father when she sent Jim to get him. he thought about how she was his first kiss when they decided to mess with John, and then leaving her alone in Liverpool when he John and Paul went to Hamburg. He didn't see or talk to her until 3 or 4 years later when she and Beth were in trouble; when he didn't want her out of his life again. He slowly fell into a deep sleep the longer he lay there in the dark.

-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k

Liz woke up frightened out of her mind. What was going on? She looked around the room she was in and recognized it as George's, but why was she there and not her own bed? She couldn't remember anything that went on that evening, just that she'd been over joyed with George and she came to his house for a party. She slowly sat up in the dark room and stood up on wobbly legs before carefully going downstairs; her throat felt unusually dry.

When she got into the kitchen she, as quietly as she could, filled a glass with water and drank it slowly. Her vision started to get swirly and sat down on a kitchen chair. She thought she must not have been quiet enough because she said George groggily enter the kitchen. When he saw her looking at him his eyes got wide and he ran to her and put his arms around her.

"Liz," he gasped, "You're alright?"

"I think so," she said setting her glass down so that she could hug him, "What happened?"

"We don't know really," George said kissing her cheeks, "We called a doctor and they wanna do some tests on you to be sure you don't have anything serious."

Liz looked at him suddenly worried, "What is it I could have?"

"I don't remember the name now, but Beth said your mum had it…" he trailed off at her suddenly sad expression.

"They think I'm gonna die…" Liz said quietly pulled out of George's warm embrace.

"They don't know," George said taking her hand, "That's what they wanna look at."

Liz nodded and moved back into his arms, "Ok, but I don't wanna be by myself anymore…"

George nodded and went back upstairs with her. He kissed her lips gently and she snuggled into him after they'd gotten settled in the bed and went to sleep. George kissed the top of her head and tried his best to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! : P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Liz felt groggy when she woke up the next morning. She realized George still had a tight comforting hold on her as she stirred.

"What'sa matter?" he asked sloppily. Liz wiped the sleep from her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Nuthin, go back to sleep…" she said in a low scratchy voice. She pulled the covers up as far as they could and George rubbed her arm as he looked at the clock.

He groaned quietly, "Liz we gotta go," he said sitting up, "I told Geo and Beth we'd go to the hospital today."

Liz sat up and looked at him, suddenly remembering there could be something terribly wrong with her. He knew she didn't want to see any sort of doctor, but he didn't want anything to happen to her. She watched him as he quickly got dress and pulled his boots on.

When he looked back at her she bit her lip and he wrapped his arms around her, "I know you don't want to, Liz," he whispered, "But could you at least do it for me?" he kissed her cheek lightly and she sighed and nodded. He left her to get dress and went down stairs.

He'd forgotten John and Cyn stayed the night until he heard Julian squeal happily as John tickled him in the kitchen. He grinned and went looking for something to eat.

"Morning George," Cyn said sending him a slightly sad smile.

"Morning," he said with a sigh. John stood up and handed him an already fixed plate of breakfast and led him to the table.

"Cyn made it so it should taste good." He said at George's questioning look. George didn't really feel like eating, but he knew he should so he was hungry later and he didn't want to hurt Cyn's feelings at just leaving it. It was quite tasty and he was very grateful for John and Cyn staying with him.

"So are you guys planning on coming with us?" George asked quietly.

Cyn looked at him blankly, "Well John really wants to, but I have Jules and I don't think a hyper 3 year old will be appreciated at the hospital." She said, "I'm alright with John going, but that's all up to him."

George glanced at John and he seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether he should go or stay with his family on his day off.

"We'll let you know what's going on you know?" George said trying to help him a little bit.

John looked at him and let out a sigh, "I know, but I'm more worried about you and how you're handling all this." He said as Julian squirmed in his lap.

"I'm fine John," George said trying to sound somewhat convincing, "You can stay with Cyn and Jules if you like."

"Alright, but I want to be the first person you call." John said sternly. George nodded and finished his breakfast, "We'll stay her too if you don't mind."

"Yeah, I suppose you could do that, just don't make any messes." George responded with a glance at Cyn who giggled quite a bit.

"Don't worry George, if they make a mess I'll clean it up." she said as Liz walked into the kitchen like there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

She smiled at John and Cyn before sitting down at the table, "Hi," she said quietly.

"Well you gave us a right scare, you did," John said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Liz said grinning at him, "I'm sorry I scared you Winnie." She smirked as Cyn put a plate of food in front of her. She made a face and Cyn giggled again.

"You don't have to eat it all, but I thought you'd like to eat a little bit before you left." She said sitting back down at the table.

Liz nodded and tried to eat, but she mostly ended up moving it around her plate. George noticed she was trying to be as normal as possible, but Cyn and John kept doting on her. When she stood up to put her dishes in the sink, Cyn got up quickly and did it for her, so she picked up George's plate for him and John took that one before she could get very far. She looked like she was about cry when George suggested they go ahead and leave.

They said goodbye to Cyn and John quickly and George led Liz to the car, "Thank you George," she said finally.

George glanced at her as they drove down the road, "Well you looked pretty put out, but they were only trying to help." He said biting his lip.

"I know," Liz sighed and was silent the rest of the car ride. This made George quite nervous. He had to force himself to keep his eye on the road just to make she was ok.

When they got to the hospital George tried to help her, but she was getting frustrated again. George let her go and let her do it the way she wanted, but he took her hand when she stopped at the door. She looked over at him with the sudden contact and tried to smile as he pulled her inside.

Liz was immediately whisked off for a bunch of test George tried hard to remember the names of as he sat in the waiting room, worry clearly written on his face. It around that time that George regretted telling John to stay behind. He tried hard to keep his mind off what was going on with Liz and whether she was alright or not.

Around an hour later, the doctor was approaching him and George could barely hold in his curiosity.

"Are you George?" he asked to be sure. George nodded and stood up to shake his hand, "Well you look a little young to be Miss Parker's uncle."

George frowned, "Oh, no, I'm George, Liz's…" what was he? Was he her boyfriend again, or were they just friends still?

The doctor started to speak before George could think of an answer, "Her uncle is registered as her parent/ guardian, so I need to speak to him before I give out any information." He said. George heart dropped, what was he going to do now?

**Yeah, I know it was short, but I'll update more soon I promise…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

George couldn't believe what was going on. He was pacing the hospital waiting room waiting for Geo and Beth to get there from across town trying his best to be calm.

The doctors wouldn't tell him anything about Liz and they wouldn't let he see her either. He thought he might explode if he didn't find something out soon. He sat down in his chair and tried to sit still for a bit, but his nervousness overcame him. he started tapping his foot to a random beat trying to keep himself occupied, but he started to get tire of that and started pacing again.

"George!" he heard behind him. He turned around quickly and walked to Geo and Beth quickly, "Why won't they let you see her?"

George shrugged, suddenly relieved they arrived, "I dunno they said they couldn't give me any information until you got here." they started to walk down the hall to Liz's room.

The doctor met them at the door and smiled at Geo, "Your George Wilson then?"

Geo nodded and shook the doctor's hand, "Yes, but why couldn't George see Liz?"

"Well nothings stopping him now," the doctor said to him. George barley let him finish before he busted into the room startling Liz a little.

"George," she breathed, "You scared me…"

"Sorry, love," he said sitting down next to the bed, "The doctor wouldn't let me in until Geo and Beth got here."

She giggled at him. She new he was nervous for her and himself too, but she wished he'd calm down just a smidge. He took her hand and kissed it lightly as Geo and Beth came in followed by the doctor George was holding a slight grudge against.

"Ok, well Miss Parker," he said flipping through his clipboard pages, "You don't have anything serious…"

"So I don't have bacterial meningitis?" she asked hopefully. The doctor looked at her and chuckled.

"No you don't, you have another less fatal case of meningitis." He said walking over to the side of the bed, "It's rare for adults to get it, but you have viral meningitis."

"Ok," George said nodding, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well in Liz's case she most likely got it from a mosquito bite, it only last 7 to 10 days and it mostly takes care of itself." The doctor responded, "She'll need bed rest and lots of fluid. She might have mild headaches and loss of appetite. It isn't contagious so you have nothing to worry about in that sense. If she gets any worse within the next week or so bring her back and we'll take a few more test on her, but other than that stuff you're free to go." He turned to Liz and smiled brightly at her.

George was so relieved he had to leave the room briefly. He told Geo he'd be back in a minute, but George just needed to get all his sudden feelings of happiness and excitement out. He went out side and ran as far as he could to get the burst of energy out of him. He ran back and was breathing hard when he went looking for a telephone to call John.

It rang a few times and then George suddenly realized John was at his house, so he called his own phone number and waited for someone to pick up. His leg was tapping with the energy that was still bouncing around inside him as John answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"John!" George said over excitedly, "She's alright, she not gonna die and she doesn't have bacterial whatever it was!"

He heard John laughing, "That great, when is she coming home?" he asked happily.

"The doctor said she was free to go, so when ever we leave I guess." George was smiling like a crazy person, "She's still sick though, so she needs bed rest and all that rot, but that I can handle."

"Alright, well Cyn is bugging me to tell her what's going on, so I better tell her before she explodes." John said with a smirk.

George laughed, "Alright, then I'll see you soon, bye." He hung up before John could say anything else and wandered back up to Liz's room. Geo and Beth were waiting outside the room for Liz and George was trying hard not to rush everybody out of the depressing place. He tried to be calm as Liz walked out and took his hand, also happy she wasn't too sick. They walked out together and she got into his car with a yawn.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked her suddenly remembering she didn't live with him anymore.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" she asked with a frown as the pulled out of the parking lot.

"I meant to you wanna come stay with me or do you wanna go home?" he asked looking her in the eye briefly.

Liz was thoughtful for a second, "I want to go stay with you if it's alright."

George smiled widely at her, "Course it's alright, love." He kissed her cheek and drove back to his house.

When they stepped into the house they were instantly ambushed by Cyn and John. Liz was being hugged tight by John and she was giggling at his happiness.

"Winnie, you gotta let go, love,' she said with a laugh, "I can't breath…"

John apologized and kissed her cheek before pulling back and smiling at her. George looked around the place and noticed it was cleaner than before he left. He left the room with a satisfied expression and everyone followed him into the kitchen.

"So," Cyn said smiling as Julian jumped at her to pick him up, "How do you feel?"

Liz shrugged, "I feel alright right now, but I'm extremely tired."

"Then I suggest you go to bed," George said sternly pointing her into the direction of the bedroom. Liz laughed and kissed his cheek and hugging him tight before going to get a small amount if sleep.

George grinned and smiled the rest of the night as Paul and Ringo and Mo showed up through out the day wondering about Liz. Their reactions were the best thing George had seen in a long time. Paul jumped about like George wanted to when he found out and Ringo hugged George tight and let out a semi-loud yell since Liz was asleep. George laughed at his friends and knew they cared about Liz just as much as George did. He knew they worried about her too and George was glad to have such lovely friends.

**Yeah I know short again, but I've updated twice today so…Tell Me what you thought, and this still isn't the end. It's going to match the others and go to 20 chapters…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Liz woke up around 11 o'clock that night feeling terrible. She looked around and didn't see George anywhere and assumed he either hadn't come to bed yet of he didn't bother getting off the couch.

She felt slightly hungry and realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, and even then she didn't really eat anything. She started to get up, but her head pounded and she started to feel light headed. She thought about going downstairs for something to eat, but she didn't really want to risk a tumble down the stairs.

Liz was about to call out to George when he came in looking as if he was headed to bed.

"Oh, Liz are you alright?" he asked her sitting down on the bed.

Liz nodded, "My head hurts a little and I'm starving." She said even though her head hurt a lot.

"Alright what do you want to eat?" he asked standing up ready to get whatever it was she wanted.

"I dunno, something warm," she thought for a second.

"Paul brought some soup made from one of his mum's old recipes, you want that?" George asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Liz bit her lip and nodded, "Sure, just not a whole lot." She said. George moved up t o her and kissed her slightly war forehead.

"Course not," he said quietly, "Now I'll be right back, you lie down."

She did as she was told and turned on a bedside lamp so it wasn't so dark. It hurt her eyes a bit, but the doctor said that was normal. The room was too dark to see without it.

Se started to feel sleepy, but her stomach growling kept her awake. She was tempted to just go to sleep and eat later, but George came back before she could make up her mind.

He had a tray with a bowl of warm soup a glass of ginger ale and saltine crackers, "Alright, here you go love," she took the tray of food and tried to eat it slowly. George went into the bathroom to get ready for bed as she ate.

When she was finished she put the tray on the floor and put her head on her pillow to go back to sleep. She was aware of George turning out the light and climbing into the bed and she snuggled up to him with a sigh.

He put his arms around her and decided to ask her quick question that had been bothering him for a couple of days, "Liz?" he asked nudging her with his elbow lightly.

"Mhmm, What'sa matter?" she drawled already half asleep.

"I was just wondering if ya know, we were together again?  
He asked, "Since Pattie's gone and all that grot."

Liz's mind searched desperately for an answer, but the drowsiness that was quickly overtaking her kept her answer form escaping. George figured she was asleep, so he sighed and pulled her close to him.

"Well I love you either way." He said kissing her head lightly.

Nine days ticked by faster than either of them could've imagined, and neither one of them minded one bit. George never got another chance to ask that question again and that only made him want to ask even more.

Not being home prevented that, and he wasn't home most of the day. Beth or Cyn came over to keep Liz company, but when George was home she was either asleep or on the verge of it.

On the morning of the tenth day Liz had felt better for 5 days in a row, that morning making the fifth. She turned over and cuddled up to George and he kissed her cheek with a sigh.

"Felling better love?" he asked sleepily. He'd asked her that one question every morning for the past week.

"Much," she responded hissing his cheek, "Do I have to stay in bed today?"

George hesitated for a second, she had felt better lately and she looked a lot better than she did before, but he didn't want to make things worse, "I suppose," he said leaning close to her, "As long as I get a kiss though."

Liz grinned and nodded before George brushed his lips to hers hesitantly. Liz put her arms around his neck as he became more confident with her and held her tight.

When he pulled back he frowned, "Liz are you my girlfriend again?" he asked biting his lip hopefully, "You kinda passed out when I asked on new years and every time I've asked you were asleep."

Liz looked at him; she been trying to avoid this question, "Well at new years I was fully prepared to say yes to your question, but ya know…" she said trialing off and sitting up.

George fought to remember what he'd asked her, when it popped into his head he grinned at her, "so you will marry me?" he asked putting his hand on her neck and stoking her cheek. She nodded and kissed him as he kept himself from exploding from the excitement inside.

George was supposed to go into the recording studio, but he called John and Paul to tell them he wasn't coming. They didn't protest, but he had to reassure them that Liz was fine, better than fine in fact, when they flipped out.

The two didn't do much of anything; they just sat on the couch together and watched the telly. George gave Liz the engagement ring back and Liz wore it quite happily. He pulled out his guitar and played for her for a bit and when they got hungry, George helped Liz make cheeseburgers for dinner. They definitely didn't do much all day and they were both perfectly fine with that.

The stayed up later than they probably should've and fell asleep on the couch. George woke up the next morning realizing he was late. He startled Liz when he hopped off the couch, knocking her in the floor with a thud.

"George," she groaned to him from the floor. He helped her up and dusted her off quickly.

"Sorry love," he said kissing her quickly, "I gotta go, I'm running late already." He ran upstairs to change and Liz plopped down on the couch deep in sudden realization. She felt like something was missing from the house and tried to think of what it was while George got ready to leave.

When he came barreling down the stairs buttoning his shirt as he went, Liz met him at the door; "I love you." She said as he kissed her lovingly.

"Not half as much as I love you," he said in a cheesy accent. Liz giggled and kissed him again, "You need anything while I'm out, love?"

At that very second Liz remembered what it was that was missing, "Yeah, stop by Beth's on your way home and get Sprout." She said smiling.

George seemed to have forgotten the puppy too, "Right, I'll do that. Go ahead and have dinner without me, I probably wont be home until late. Ya know since I didn't show up yesterday." He said kissing her goodbye. She nodded and he walked out the door.

Liz yawned and went upstairs to go back to sleep for a few more minutes. When she came back down stairs she found Cyn and Julian in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Well glad to know you wander in as you please," Liz said sarcastically from the door way.

Cyn stood up and hugged her, "Sorry love, I called but nobody picked up." she said as Liz fixed herself some tea and sat down with Cyn and Jules at the table.

"Yeah, I went back to bed after George left." Liz said sipping the steamy liquid carefully. They were quiet for a second then Cyn jerked Liz's left hand up to her face.

"Liz!" she shrieked frightening Julian slightly, "ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!?"

Liz jerked back her hand and wiped up the tea Cyn made her spill, "Yes but calm down a bit would you?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"When is it happening?" Cyn asked excitedly.

"Soon I hope," Liz said pouring herself a new mug of tea, "Before one of us changes our minds again."

"Do you really think George would back out after everything you two have been through?" Cyn asked cocking an eyebrow at her younger friend.

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about," Liz said sheepishly.

"Well I wont let you back out, and John wont let George. You two are getting married and that's the end of it." Cyn responded sternly.

Cyn and Julian stayed with Liz until dinner, and they called up Mo to come and eat with them since they were all in the same boat with John and Ringo working late too.

That night George didn't get home until Liz was in bed and asleep. He put Sprout down on the bed with Liz and undressed as quietly as he could before climbing into bed with her. Liz always seemed to know when he was there, and he loved the way she snuggled up to him when he was good and comfortable. He kissed the tip of her nose before going to sleep after a hard day at the recording studio.

**Hi, I need to ask you guys a question. It's super random and has nothing to do with the store whatsoever **wink, wink**. So if George had a baby what would you think the gender would be? And also what do you think he'd name it?**

**Tell me in your reviews and stuff…not that it matters any…pshaw…BUt seriously tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next couple of weeks were busy and some what over whelming for Liz. She and George planned their wedding to be March 30th. George talked to Brian to make sure that those dates where open especially for the wedding.

Liz had asked Cyn and Mo for help on what color the bridesmaids dresses would be wearing, since they were the two who were wearing them.

"I think they should be pink," Cyn said with a girlish look in her eye.

Liz and Mo made a face, "When I think of pink I think loud obnoxious color," Mo said.

"Yeah," Liz said, "And I don't like pink."

"I don't mean bright pink," Cyn said rolling her eyes at them, "I meant a soft light pink."

"Still," Liz said, shaking her head, "I don't like pink."

"Ok, what about a cobalt blue?" Mo asked. Liz pictured the color in her head and thought it didn't fit with her and George's profile.

"Nah, that's too formal for me and George." She said.

"Well what's you favorite color?" Cyn asked, trying to pick the best color for Liz's personality.

Liz thought for a second, "I like red and orange, but I don't like either of those for the dresses."

"Ok," Mo said, "What's George's favorite color?"

Cyn giggled, "It purple, Mo," she said, "How do you not know that?"

Mo laughed, "I dunno, I guess I forgot." She said sheepishly glancing at Liz.

Liz was smiling, "Ohmygosh, purple!" she said excitedly, and "The color I want is purple."

Cyn and Mo laughed and agreed, "Ok, but what shade?"

"Either light lavender or a dark violet, I haven't made up my mind yet." Liz said thoughtfully.

Mo was suddenly in a giggle fit for no apparent reason for the next half hour, brining Liz and Cyn with her.

They were all still giggly when George got home, "What're you girls giggling over?" he asked embracing Liz.

Liz shrugged, "I dunno," she giggled and kissed him lightly.

"We picked a color for the dresses!" Cyn said suddenly.

"Really; Whaddya pick?" he asked curiously.

"Which do you like best;" Liz said, "light lavender or dark violet?"

"Hmm," George said thinking about the shades of his favorite color, "I like the lavender best."

"Great, me too," Liz said biting her lip. George kissed her again and went upstairs to change.

"Well Liz," Cyn said standing up to leave, "I better go before John flips out because I haven't started dinner." She collected Julian and kissed Liz's cheek before heading for the door.

Liz followed behind them, "Bye Cyn," she said smiling, "Bye Jules," she said ruffling Julian's hair.

"Bye Lizzie!" he said smiling childishly, looking a lot like John does when he's up to no good.

Liz giggled as Mo kissed her cheek, "Oh you aren't leaving too?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, Ringo worries sometimes." Mo said with a sigh. Liz smiled and Mo walked out the door with another word of goodbye.

Liz went into the kitchen to start on dinner, when George came back down stairs. He helped her a little bit, but she eventually shoved him out of the room for getting in the way.

"Geez, Liz I was just trying to help." He said with a laugh from the door way.

"If you wanna help so bad, then set the table if you must, just stop getting in the way." She responded handing him plates and silverware.

"Right, I'll do that." He said with a grin.

Within the next couple of weeks it was the night before the wedding, and Liz was spending the night with Beth and Geo.

"So Liz," Geo said teasingly, "are you nervous?"

Liz glanced at him, "Beyond belief, why do you ask?" she asked suddenly worried something was wrong.

"I was just wondering," Geo said with a laugh, "There's no reason to be nervous, love."

"But what is something goes wring? What if George changes his mind or someone says something when the preacher asks if anyone has any reason we shouldn't be married? Geo why don't I have any reason to be nervous?!" she asked in a slight panic.

"Liz!" Beth said patting her shoulder, "Calm down, ok? Everything will be fine, alright?"

Liz took a deep breath and nodded, "I think I'll go to bed then…" she said getting up to go upstairs. Once in her room she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She read some book that was on her bad side table and tried to calm herself from the excitement and nervousness that came over her.

She was about to shut off her light when her window opened quickly and George peaked over with a "Psst…"

Liz giggled and went over to the window, "You know you can't stay here tonight?" Liz said seriously, "its bad luck or something."

"I don't care, I don't like being all by myself." George said getting as far into the room as sitting on the window sill.

"George," Liz complained, "It's one night, I promise, love." She said kissing his forehead.

"But that's too long, Liz!" he whined kissing her lips lightly.

"Oh suck it up, you big baby." Liz giggled, trying to be serious.

"You don't mean that one bit," George said kissing her again, "But I'll go if you don't want me to stay." She grinned at him and kissed him again before watching him climb back down to the ground.

Liz rolled her eyes at him and went back to bed, feeling suddenly very tired.

The next morning Liz was being shaken awake by Beth and Cyn excitedly, "Wake up Liz!" they said loudly.

"Guys…" Liz said sleepily, "Go away!"

"No," Cyn said still very loud, "Don't you wanna get married?!"

Liz sat up quickly and hopped out of bed, "Of course I do!" she said grabbing a towel as she entered the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

George woke up early the morning of his wedding, and went down stairs to meet John and Paul trying to sneak in to wake him up in sort of obnoxious way.

"Hello, fellas why so quiet?" he asked trying to suppress his laughing.

"George!" Paul said excitedly, "How you doing?"

John rolled his eyes, "Well were going to wake you up, but since you're already awake, Beth said you had to shower before you got dressed."

"Well I was planning on it," George muttered as Paul shoved him up the stair.

"Don't get cheeky with us, Georgie," he said, "We're just passing along the word."

George rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

An hour later Liz was being helped with her long flow-y wedding gown by Beth.

"Oh, Liz it's so beautiful." She said grinning like a little kid.

Liz straightened the light purple sash and smiled at her reflection, "Thank you Beth," she said happy with the way she looked in the dress, "I'm very surprised at the outcome."

"Oh, I knew you'd be glorious!" Cyn said as she entered the room in her purple knee length sleeveless dress.

"Aw thanks, Cyn," Liz said feeling nervous, "Are George and the rest here as well?"

Cyn grinned, "Yes, they just arrived and George looks just as beautiful Ann nervous as you do!" she said reassuringly.

Liz took a deep breath and nodded. Beth started to pulled her hair back in a little twisty thingy that was prettier than Liz expected. Cyn helped with the veil and before Liz knew it she was waiting to walk down the isle with Geo.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked not as teasingly as before.

Liz looked at him and nodded, "Yep, but Cyn said that was normal…" she said quietly. The music stared suddenly and as soon as Liz and George got a look at each other, their nervousness melted away, and Liz was cool and collected until about half way through the ceremony when everything started to go wrong.

They were finishing their "I dos" and the preacher was pronouncing them "Husband and wife" when the big double doors flew open and Pattie Boyd came storming in, anger dancing in her eyes.

"George Harrison!" she yelled, "I thought you were in jail!?"

Liz's mouth dropped open and felt suddenly on the verge of tears, "George…" Liz muttered to him, "What's going on?"

George didn't have a chance to answer because Cyn and Mo, followed by John and Paul hauled Pattie by the arms out of the church.

"Carry on with out us will you?" Paul called over his shoulder as he exited with John and Mo and Cyn took back their places.

The preacher seemed befuddled for a second and restarted what was going on when they were so rudely interrupted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said smiling.

George grinned crookedly at Liz and kissed her deeply as everybody applauded loudly.

John and Paul managed to get back in time to do some cheering too, so Liz was happy again.

**Ok, still one more chapter, but I need to ask you guys again; if George had a baby what would the gender and name be? I also would like you to know I refuse to name it George or Dhani. This is my Fictional story, so not either of those names, please and thank you!**

**REVIEW and BE HAPPY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to all you wonderful readers! This is the last chapter to My Liz and George stories, and I want to thank all you guys who Read and Reviewed. Especially LyssaLaugherty13 and EveningInHornersCorners, who read all the stories and reviewed telling me what they liked and didn't like about my stories. I also thank all you others who reviewed who I didn't mention, I love you all and look forward to what you think of my ending! =O)**

**Chapter 20**

Three years after Liz and George's marriage, Liz and George were lying in bed one morning George had off work. They were quite cozy all snuggled up together under the covers, and they both let out sighs of contentment.

Liz looked up at George and grinned at him. He grinned back and kissed her lightly before closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. Liz smiled at him and did the same. They were perfectly quiet and happy until they heard a small cough, and felt the covers deflate with the weight of a small person.

"Mummy," the small person said, "I'm hungry."

George chuckled and pulled the little girl-his little girl-closer to them.

Liz sighed, "Jenny, you're always hungry." Liz said kissing the little girl's forehead.

George laughed again, "Well she has a right to be hungry," he teased, "Look at her, she's waiting away to nothing!"

Jenny looked horrified at her father, "I don't wanna waist away!" she exclaimed looking to her Mother quickly.

Liz giggled, "You won't waist away, Jenny." She said with an exaggerated sigh, "Daddy's just being silly."

"Oh," Jenny said snuggling up to George looking sleepy again, "I'm still hungry…"

Liz sighed, suddenly feeling hungry herself, "Ok, well I'll go and start breakfast then." She said kissing George's lips lightly then kissing Jenny's forehead before heading downstairs.

George and Jenny sat in bed for a bit just being completely silent, but Jenny could barely stare awake with the quiet, so she talked, "Daddy, why are you home today?" she asked.

This puzzled George a little bit, he did go to the recording studio almost everyday, but he thought about Jenny noticing his absence, "Well I have anywhere to go today, love." He said smiling at his little girl.

"Where do you go every day though?" she asked frowning.

"I go see Uncle Paul, Uncle Ringo, and Uncle John and play music with them." George said trying to figure out a way for his 3 year old to understand, "But I don't have to go today."

"Oh," Jenny said sitting up in his arms, "I miss you when you're gone."

This made George's heart flutter, and he grinned at her, "Well I miss you and mummy too." He said hugging her tight.

"I play with Julian sometimes when your gone." Jenny rambled, "We play with Sprout while mummy and Aunt Cynthia talk about stuff."

George giggled, "You do?" he asked sound keenly interested, "Well I'm sure you have lots of fun with Sprout and Julian."

"I'm hungry." Jenny said again making a face that made her look a lot like Liz. This made him examine his daughter more. She had a lot of freckles for three years old and her hair was darker than Liz's and a tad bit lighter than his. She had dark brown eyes, and she looked a lot like him, but more feminine. Her eyes lit up when she laughed and smiled like Liz's do, and she was picking up on the sharp Liverpudlian accent he had.

"Well, if you're hungry," George said picking her up off the bed with him, "I think it's time we get you something to eat."

Jenny giggled and nodded as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen where Liz was making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

He put down Jenny and she went off to find Sprout, wherever the puppy had gotten to and George went up behind Liz and put his arms around her.

She finished cooking and turned around to face him with a smile, "Morning love." She said kissing him lightly.

"Morning," he responded with a kiss for her. He took a couple of plates to the table and set them in their places and Liz brought the food to the table. Jenny came running back into the kitchen with Sprout behind her wagging her tail happily. Sprout jumped at George's leg and George picked up the puppy.

"Hello Sprout," he said petting her with a grin, "Haven't seen you in a while. How you been?" he asked sending Jenny a playful wink.

"Daddy she can't answer you," Jenny laughed childishly.

"Well why not?" George asked sounding playfully offended.

"She's a dog," Jenny laughed harder. George looked sad for a second and Jenny popped up in his lap as he sat down at the table, "Don't feel bad Daddy." She said rubbing his cheek trying to be comforting.

"And why can I feel bad?" he asked her trying to suppress his smile.

"Because she doesn't talk to me and Julian either." Jenny whispered so Liz couldn't hear. George giggled and put Sprout on the floor and Liz put food out for Sprout before sitting down at the table with George and Jenny.

They all dug into their food happily talking to one another, and Jenny told George about Cyn and Julian coming over to play. George smiled at her the whole time she spoke and drank in every word she said.

Liz loved how happy he looked when he spoke to Jenny and watched as Jenny sat in George's lap as they ate and joked around. George started to tickle Jenny at one point and George could barely continue his tickling at hearing the cute laughter coming from the little girl.

The doorbell sounded in the middle of the tickling and instantly George stopped and scooped Jenny up and carried her to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Cynthia nearly passed out at how cute she thought George looked with Jenny on his hip grinning widely.

"Hi!" she said smiling at them. Julian rushed in the house and into the kitchen to greet Liz before coming back and trying to coax Jenny out of hr father's embrace. Jenny refused rather childishly and loudly as Cyn stepped into the house.

George laughed and put Jenny on the floor with Julian anyway, "But Daddy, I want to play with you again!" she protested unhappy at being put down.

"You can play with me later ok?" George said squatting down next to her. Jenny smiled and nodded. George hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks before following Cyn into the kitchen where Liz was finishing her breakfast.

"Hey Cyn!" she said smiling widely.

"Hi Liz," Cyn beamed, "I need to say just one thing before anything else happens."

Liz and George looked at her curiously and motioned for her to go on, "I just wanna say how _cute_ George looked answering the door while holding Jenny!" she said with a giggle. George rolled his eyes at her, but he couldn't hold back his smile. Liz laughed loudly and George sat down next to her to finish his own breakfast.

"So what's John doing today?" George asked curiously.

Cyn shrugged, "I dunno, he said he and Paul had some things to work on." She said looking unpleased about the matter.

"Oh, well you guys can stay as long as you like, we don't really have anything planned to do today." George said laughing at hearing a sudden squeal of laughter from Jenny in the other room.

"Thanks, George," Cyn said, "But I was gonna take Jules to the park, and he asked if Jenny could come along?"

George looked at Liz for a minute then sighed, "Well, how long were you planning on being gone?" he asked curiously. He wanted to spend time with Jenny, but he wanted to spend time with just Liz too.

"Only a couple hours," Cyn shrugged, "We'd be back by lunch time I suppose."

George grinned; "I think that would be alright, Liz?" he turned to her to make sure she was alright with going a couple of hours without Jenny.

Liz thought for a second, "yeah that'd be alright I suppose." She said grinning at George, "I just gotta get Jenny dressed."

"I'll do it!" George volunteered willingly. He stood up and went to collect Jenny form the other room.

"He definitely cares," Cyn said shockingly surprised at George and how he handled Jenny.

"Yeah, he doesn't get to play and be with her too much when he has to work and all that, so when he's home, he barely let's her go." Liz said smiling at the thought, "I'm actually surprised he said yes to Jenny going to the park."

"Really?" Cyn asked frowning, "I suppose he would like a little bit of alone time with _you_ as well as Jenny."

Liz giggled and blushed lightly as Jenny and George came into the kitchen. George had dressed her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked too big for her.

"George," Liz giggled, "Why doesn't she wear a shirt that fits?"

"She wanted to wear that one!" George protested lightly, "And how could I say no to that?" he turned Jenny's face toward Liz and Jenny grinned at her Mother.

Liz laughed, "I swear she'll be rotten by the end of the year." Liz said kissing Jenny goodbye before Cyn and Julian left for the park.

"So what if she is rotten?" George asked pulling Liz close to him. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her for a long time. When he pulled back Liz grinned and put her head down on his shoulder.

They spent their time together doing nothing, like they used to before they had Jenny. They snuggled up on the couch and watched the telly and George played his guitar a little bit.

When Cyn came back with Jenny, she was passed out in her arms, "She fell asleep on the way home." She said quietly handing Jenny to George, who happily accepted his little girl.

"Thanks Cyn," Liz said smiling, "Was she alright for you?"

"Cyn laughed, "Course she was," she said, "But she got a little sad when Julian ran away from her, but that's Julian Lennon for you. Too much of his father in him I suppose."

"Not too much," Liz said hugging Cyn before she left, "Just enough. Bye Cyn."

"Bye," Cyn waved lightly and walked back to her car.

George looked perfectly content as he held Jenny in his arm when Liz shut the door quietly. Liz giggled at him and took Jenny from him.

"Why'd you do that?" George asked very disappointed.

"Because I'm putting her in her bed." Liz said taking Jenny upstairs into her bedroom.

While Liz was upstairs putting Jenny in bed her was coming up with a plan to get Jenny awake again. Idea after idea come into his head as Liz came down the stairs. He just had to be loud enough to wake her up.

George grinned slyly and picked up his guitar, plugging it into the small amp set up in the living room. Liz didn't have a chance to stop him before he started to play some random guitar riff.

When he stopped, Liz sent him a death glare, "George Harrison, if you want to play with Jenny I promise you don't want it to be when she's cranky from being woken up!" Liz said angrily.

George swallowed hard and put his guitar down quickly, "Sorry, Liz." he muttered as she hurried back upstairs to check on Jenny.

George didn't realize it would make Liz that mad if he woke up Jenny 'on accident'. He turned off the amp and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He looked around the room as Liz came back down the stairs looking slightly relieved that their daughter hadn't woken up.

"I'm really sorry Liz." George offered raising his eyebrows at her innocently.

Liz looked at him and sat down next to him. she put her head on his shoulder and laced his fingers with his, "I know you love her and I know you want to be with her as much as you can, but she still little, and she still needs naps, love." She said looking up at him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "I know, I know," George said resting his cheek against the top of her head.

George waited and waited and waited for Jenny to wake up again, but she didn't wake up and come downstairs until Liz started to make dinner. She came hopping down the stairs with one of her many teddy bears with a happy grin on her face. George was in the kitchen helping Liz. This normally meant he was standing there attempting to help, but ended up in the way.

Jenny came in the kitchen and tried to climb up the front of Liz with a sleepy expression.

Liz picked her up and continued to make their supper. George stared amazed at his wife and daughter. He watched for a second and Liz started to get into stuff in the oven and handed Jenny to George, who happily accepted her and bounced her around the house.

George and Jenny ran and played about for another house and a half, until Liz called them to the table to eat. They all ate, and Jenny sat in George's lap again. The rest of their evening consisted of George and Liz playing with Sprout and Jenny in the floor of their living room while the telly made up the background noise.

When it was bedtime, George took a very sleepy little girl to her room and sang her the usual bed time lullaby before he went off to bed with Liz.

George loved every second of the time he spent with his little family and he was thankful for them in every way possible. He kissed Liz lovingly before going off to sleep, holding her tight.

**OK, you guys, I really like this ending, but tell me if you thought it was too sappy and stuff. I kinda got caught up in George and Jenny being SUPER cute together. Tell me what you thought in a review. Also tell me what you thought of the name I chose for their daughter. It was the name that I first thought of, but nobody really gave me any good girl names. I really only got one, and I still didn't use it, so anyroad…THE END!**


End file.
